seconde chance
by enayaC
Summary: ma première fan fiction sur le Docteur. le dixième docteur, sur le point de se régénérer, est secouru par une étrange jeune fille, Enaya, qui lui demande son aide pour vaincre une personne liée au passé du Docteur.
1. Chapter 1: juste un dernier voyage

Chapitre 1 : un dernier voyage

La jeune fille courrait. Son sac à dos la gênait, mais pour rien au monde elle ne s'en serait débarrassée. Elle priait pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Elle courrait au milieu des flammes et des gens qui fuyaient. Elle partait à contre-sens de ces gens. Elle arriva enfin à sa destination, et poussa un cri. Tout y était désormais calme. La pièce était jonchée de cadavres d'aliens de diverses espèces, et au centre de la pièce ronde, deux autres corps : celui de Clara, et celui du Docteur. Elle s'approcha d'eux en courant. Délaissant la fille qui était déjà morte deux fois, elle écouta les cœurs du Docteur, tous deux silencieux. Elle jura ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas après tant d'efforts pour le retrouver ! Il fallait qu'il vive. Elle tenta tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le ranimer, mais rien n'y fit. C'est en relevant la tête qu'elle l'aperçut. Une cabine de police. LA cabine de police. Le TARDIS était toujours là. Elle comprit alors la solution qui s'offrait à elle. Elle testa la porte : elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra, et se dirigea droit vers la console du vaisseau. Elle y posa une main caressante, rassurante. Elle fixa la colonne centrale et s'adressa à la plus fidèle compagne du Docteur.

- Je t'en prie. Aide-moi. Je peux le sauver. S'il te plait. Rien qu'un dernier voyage. Pour le Docteur…

La machine gémit doucement, et transporta la jeune fille dans une rue déserte de Londres, avant de disparaitre définitivement. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, et sourit. Elle avait reconnu le quartier de Powell.

Le Docteur, appuyé contre un mur, souriait tristement et parlait à Rose Tyler. Une Rose qui ne le connaissait pas encore, il le savait, et c'était mieux ainsi. Pas de larmes, pas de « pourquoi ? ». Il avait tenu à la voir une dernière fois avant la mort qu'on lui avait annoncé. Il la regardait s'en aller pour rentrer chez elle.

- Bonne année ! lui lança-t-elle.

- A vous aussi, répondit-il. Au fait. C'est quelle année ?

- Mon dieu ! qu'est-ce que vous avez bu ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il eut un faible sourire.

- 2005, finit-elle par dire.

- 2005… Vous savez quoi ? je parie que vous allez adorer cette année.

- Vraiment ?

Elle sourit, et il sourit en retour, puis elle s'éloigna pour rentrer dans son immeuble, en lui lançant un « à plus ! ». Et il la regarda disparaitre. Il se tourna ensuite vers son TARDIS et commença à faire un pas lorsque soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il se retourna, surpris. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille brune, portant un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Elle n'était pas vraiment vêtue pour la saison. Elle portait un pantalon souple et léger, des tennis en toile, et un t-shirt de dentelle noir. Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

Elle prit le visage du seigneur du temps entre ses mains, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le Docteur sentit alors toutes les radiations qu'il avait absorbées sortir de lui pour entrer dans le corps de la jeune fille. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle s'effondra.

- NON ! s'écria-t-il.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Il se pencha sur elle et prit son pouls. Le cœur battait toujours mais faiblement. Ils ne devaient pas rester là.

- AIDEZ-MOI ! cria-t-il, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait.

Et ce fut Rose qui ressortit en courant de son immeuble. Elle vit cet homme étrange, et la jeune fille inconsciente à ses pieds. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et lui proposa de la coucher dans sa chambre. Il hocha la tête d'un air grave, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et suivit Rose, qui avait pris le sac à dos. Elle frappa à la porte de son appartement.

- Mickey ! ouvre, c'est moi ! Mickey, magne-toi !

On entendit des pas trainants derrière la porte, puis :

- Pas la peine de hurler, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Mickey Smith afficha un air surpris, puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa petite-amie et les deux personnes avec elle.

Rose leur indiqua le chemin de la chambre, et le Docteur posa la jeune fille sur le lit, puis s'en éloigna d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? demanda rose

- Elle… elle… je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Elle est arrivée derrière moi et s'est évanouie dans mes bras.

Soudain, la jeune fille sur le lit se mit à trembler. Rose voulut s'approcher mais le Docteur l'en empêcha.

- Eloigne-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit soudain la bouche, d'où sortit une sorte de fumée noire. D'instinct, le seigneur du temps se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La fumée noire s'en échappa tranquillement. La jeune fille cessa alors de trembler, et retomba profondément endormie. Il prit à nouveau son pouls. Apparemment elle allait mieux. Il se tourna vers Rose.

- Merci, lui dit-il. Merci beaucoup. Apparemment elle va mieux. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Dès que je saurais qui elle est, je partirais, et je ne vous dérangerais plus jamais.

- Bien sûr. Rester tant que vous voudrez. Vous voulez un thé ?

Le seigneur du temps eut un franc sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps et accepta volontiers. Il attendit ensuite que la jeune fille reprenne connaissance, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix de Mickey qui demandait à Rose des explications qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui fournir. Il l'observa également, et remarqua le nombre tatoué sur l'intérieur de son poignet : 3642. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.


	2. Chapter 2: il était une fois

Chapitre 2 : il était une fois…

La jeune fille ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage inquiet du Docteur, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle sourit.

- Heureuse de vous savoir encore parmi nous, fit-elle.

Mais cela ne dérida pas le Docteur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Enaya. J'avoue que je m'attendais à des remerciements.

- Vous avez changé le déroulement de l'histoire, c'est un acte grave !

- Je n'ai pas changé l'histoire. Ce qui devait arriver arrivera seulement un peu plus tard. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à un ordre. Je n'ai fait qu'ajouter un nouveau couplet à votre chant.

- Pourquoi ? de qui vient cet ordre ?

- Voulez-vous me donner mon sac, s'il-vous-plait ? demanda Enaya en se redressant dans le lit.

- De qui vient cet ordre ?

- Je vais vous répondre, rassurez-vous. Mais c'est une longue histoire, et pour ne rien vous cacher, absorber une dose mortelle de radiation n'est pas particulièrement bon pour la santé. je ne me sens pas très fraiche et j'ai besoin de quelque chose dans mon sac.

Le Docteur la regarda un instant, puis se leva pour aller chercher ce qu'elle demandait. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rose.

- Je… je vous ai entendu parler, et je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Un thé peut-être, ou bien un doliprane… je ne sais pas…, bafouilla-t-elle.

- C'est très gentil à vous, répondit Enaya, mais ça ira. J'ai seulement besoin de mon sac.

Elle hocha la tête, sortit, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le sac à dos. L'étrange fille la remercia, ouvrit son sac, et en sortit une boite rectangulaire. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une grosse seringue remplit d'une matière bleue qui semblait parcourue de décharge électrique, ainsi qu'une lanière qu'elle installa comme un garrot autour de son bras gauche. Elle approcha ensuite la seringue de son bras. Le Docteur fit un mouvement pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais elle le rassura.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

- C'est de l'énergie pure, qu'il y a là-dedans. Comment pouvez-vous être sure que ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous ?

- C'est moi qui la produis. Pour le cas où un jour, j'en aurais besoin. Je fais des réserves, si vous préférez.

Et elle introduisit la seringue dans son bras. Quand la seringue fut vide, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être.

- Et maintenant, lui demanda le Docteur, vous allez me répondre ?

- Oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est une longue histoire. Installez-vous confortablement.

Le Docteur se rassit donc sur sa chaise, et Enaya se tourna vers Rose, qui semblait un peu pâle et se tenait toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je parie que vous avez entendu toute notre conversation, lui dit-elle.

Le Docteur se tourna vivement vers la blonde, les sourcils froncés, et celle-ci rougit.

- Je… je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai entendu, et… je suis désolée d'avoir écouté à la porte.

- Nous sommes chez vous, Mademoiselle. Nous serions bien impolis de vous en vouloir. Restez, si vous souhaitez connaitre la suite. Mais fermez la porte, s'il-vous-plait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une oreille indiscrète entende cette histoire.

Rose ferma donc la porte, et s'installa au bout du lit. Enaya fouilla alors de nouveau dans son sac, et en sortit une boite à musique. Le Docteur roula des yeux.

- Je la reconnais ! fit Rose. Elle est tirée d'un dessin animé.

- Exact. Anastasia. Un homme que j'aimais me l'avait offert, et je ne m'en sépare jamais.

Elle donna cinq tours de clé à la boite à musique, qui se mit en marche. Et elle commença à raconter.

- Cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps. Le nom et la localisation de l'endroit a été oublié depuis longtemps, mais certains l'appelle Jiranatla.

En entendant ce nom, le Docteur se redressa vivement.

- Là-bas vivait un roi et sa famille. A part eux-mêmes, nul ne connaissait leur nom. Le roi avait quatre enfants, que l'on nommait par leur titre : d'abord venait l'Aîné, puis le Marionnettiste, puis le Prince, et enfin, la perle du royaume, la Princesse. Vivait également au palais, en plus du roi, une sixième personne. Le peuple louait cet homme, car bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours dans le royaume, il passait son temps à les aider, les guérir, les défendre. Il était l'ambassadeur d'un peuple voisin qui à l'époque encore, était réputé pour sa sagesse. L'Ambassadeur était heureux d'aider tous ces gens. Mais une bien plus grande source de bonheur le poussait à passer plus de temps que nécessaire au palais. L'Ambassadeur était éperdument amoureux de la Princesse. Et cet amour était réciproque. Cependant, la princesse étant promise à la grande déesse, il devait rester secret. Un soir, la Princesse fit un rêve. Elle en interpréta les signes, et en conclut que la grande déesse approuvait leur amour. Alors elle alla trouver l'Ambassadeur et s'offrit à lui. La princesse tomba enceinte. Lorsqu'il l'apprit, le Roi entra dans une rage folle, et banni à tout jamais l'ambassadeur.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix blanche.

- Le Roi, soutenu par l'Ainé, ordonna qu'on le tue à sa naissance. Mais le Marionnettiste leur rappela que l'enfant étant de sang royal, le tuer ferait perdre son trône au roi, ainsi qu'à l'Ainé. L'enfant fut donc enfermé, loin de sa mère, et on le laissa mourir. La Princesse fut quant à elle reniée par sa famille, pour avoir désobéi au roi. Seule le Prince continuait à la voir et à la soutenir. Elle plongea alors dans une profonde tristesse, et fit vœu de passer le restant de sa vie dans la chambre de l'Ambassadeur.

Le Docteur serra les poings. Enaya continua.

- La mort de l'enfant et la punition de la princesse mirent la grande déesse en rage, et elle envoya une maladie pour anéantir Jiranatla. Ce fut le prince qui le découvrit le premier. Il en fit part à son père, qui ordonna qu'une équipe de quatorze hommes et femmes prenne la route pour aller découvrir une terre saine où ils pourraient vivre. Le Roi enjoignit ses fils à prendre part à cette expédition. Seul l'Ainé refusa. Le prince partit donc faire ses adieux à sa sœur bienaimée. Celle-ci lui confia alors un objet et une mission. Puis elle scella la porte et se mit à prier jour et nuit la grande déesse, non pas pour la survie de son royaume, mais pour que la maladie ne frappe pas son tendre Ambassadeur.

- Comment connaissez-vous cette histoire ? demanda le Docteur.

- Héritage de famille. Je suis la descendante du premier enfant du prince. Et le message est transmis de génération en génération.

Elle remarqua que les yeux du Seigneur du temps brillaient.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était il y a tellement longtemps… mais je n'ai jamais oublié.

- De votre point de vue, si je ne fais pas d'erreur, cela doit faire environ 700 ans.

- 703, pour être précis.

- Du point de vue de la terre, plus de 3000 ans sont passés.

- Et ce message ? que dit-il ?

- C'est simple : « protégez l'Ambassadeur. A n'importe quel prix. Protégez le de la souffrance, et surtout, veillez à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul, car quand il est seul, il fait n'importe quoi. » alors c'est ce que je fais. Je protège l'Ambassadeur. Je reconnais volontiers que je n'ai pas bien mené ma mission. Mais j'avais ma propre famille sur qui veiller. Aujourd'hui, sur les treize enfants du prince, nous ne sommes plus que trois et un enfant. La plupart sont morts à cause de moi. Alors je reviens à ma première mission, et je sauve votre vie.

- Mais vous auriez pu mourir.

- Non.


	3. Chapter 3: adieu, Roseencore une fois

Chapitre 3 : adieu rose… Encore une fois

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à demander des explications à la jeune fille sur cette étrange réponse, mais la boîte à musique commença à ralentir.

- Je vous ai révélé la mission qui m'a été confiée, dit-elle. Il est maintenant temps que je vous rende l'objet qu'elle vous destinait.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle désigna la boite à musique

- Quel plus bel endroit que ce gage d'amour pour en cacher un autre qui ne m'est pas destiné ?

La musique s'arrêta, et une petite trappe s'ouvrit à l'intérieur, révélant un médaillon. Elle le prit avec précaution et le lui tendit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne put rien dire. Il resta à fixer le médaillon pendant plusieurs minutes. Il releva enfin la tête vers Enaya.

- Merci. Lui dit-il tout simplement. Je dois m'en aller.

- Docteur ! attendez ! laissez-moi venir avec vous.

- Désolé. Mais je voyage seul. Et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Je sais quelles sont vos craintes, Docteur, mais avec moi, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Et qu'en savez-vous, au juste ?

- Je connais vos craintes parce que je vous ai déjà rencontré, dans votre futur. Vous craignez qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à tous vos autres compagnons. Vous craignez faire de moi une guerrière, mais j'en suis déjà une. Vous craignez ma mort, mais je ne peux pas mourir, à cause d'une vieille promesse. Et vous craignez que je tombe amoureuse de vous, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je sais trop bien que mon amour porte malheur. Je ne commettrais plus cette erreur. Nous sommes pareils vous et moi. Nous sommes deux voyageurs solitaires en quête de rédemption. Nous allons dans la même direction, alors pourquoi ne pas faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis :

- Très bien. Suivez-moi, alors.

Il se leva, et la jeune fille en fit de même.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Tous deux se retournèrent. C'était Rose qui avait parlé. Les deux échangèrent un regard.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle. Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes cet ambassadeur ? ça voudrait dire que vous avez plus de 700 ans, ça n'a aucun sens ! et… pourquoi elle vous appelle Docteur ? vous êtes médecin, en plus d'être ambassadeur ? et Docteur qui, au juste ?

- Docteur ?

- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rose.

Le Docteur répondit en parlant à Enaya.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne de moi, mais je ne peux pas effacer sa mémoire, sa risquerait de la tuer lorsqu'elle me rencontrera ! je ne veux pas lui faire la même chose qu'à Donna.

- Je pense que j'ai la solution. Je peux me servir de mon pouvoir d'obéissance. Je peux lui ordonner de ne pas se souvenir de nous. Et c'est sans danger. Même lorsqu'elle vous rencontrera, elle ne se souviendra pas de vous avoir déjà vu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Rose

- Vous êtes sûre de vous, Enaya ? c'est sans danger pour elle ?

- Je vous le promets.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, à la fin ?

- Dites-lui, Docteur, dites-lui tout. Tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Profitez-en.

Le Docteur se tourna alors vers Rose, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Rose Tyler, commença-t-il. Oh, Rose ! si tu savais. Je suis un extra-terrestre. Ma planète et toute ma race a désormais définitivement disparu. Je suis un seigneur du temps, et je suis l'Ambassadeur dont parle l'histoire. J'ai 903 ans, et j'ai déjà eu dix visages différents. J'aurai dû mourir ce soir, et je voulais te voir avant. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et toi, Rose, tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que l'univers ait jamais compté. Tu ne le sais simplement pas encore. Et cette année, tu vas me rencontrer pour la première fois. J'aurais un autre visage, mais ce sera quand même moi. Et nous vivrons des aventures fantastiques… et je te le dis maintenant car je n'aurais plus la chance de le faire plus tard… Je t'aime, Rose Tyler, je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, et tu es gravée dans mes deux cœurs, et je prie pour que tu aies une vie des plus heureuses. Et je suis profondément jaloux de la chance qu'à Mickey de t'avoir encore pour lui tout seul, et je suis encore plus jaloux de cet autre avec qui je t'ai laissé partir, et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas te rappeler de tout ce que je viens de te dire.

Et il embrassa celle à qui il avait adressé ce discours, et qui était trop sous le choc pour réagir. Il se retourna vers Enaya et lui dit.

- Je ne veux pas voir. Je vous attends dehors.

Il sortit de l'appartement, et descendit les marches jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble, où la jeune fille le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

- C'est fait ? demanda-t-il.

Enaya hocha la tête.

- Alors allons-y.

Et il se mit en marche vers son TARDIS, suivit de sa nouvelle compagne.


	4. Chapter 4: l'histoire d'Enaya

Chapitre 4 : l'histoire d'Enaya

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur rencontre. Le Docteur avait emmené Enaya sur diverses planètes. Il lui avait par exemple offert (elle était toujours étonnée de voir comment il pouvait se faire inviter partout avec son papier psychique) un séjour au parc Disneyland de Clom. Ils avaient voyagé dans l'espace. Il voulait maintenant l'amener ailleurs dans le temps. Il s'était naturellement mis à la tutoyer. Il lui posa un jour une question.

- Si tu devais choisir une journée de ta vie, et que tu pouvais changer les choses, laquelle choisirais-tu ?

A cette question, les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent. Elle fixa ses yeux sur l'écran de contrôle pour regarder l'espace infini à l'extérieur.

- Une journée ?

Elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac, et la posa sur la console du TARDIS.

- Ce serait une journée avant le 6 juin 2006. Et je posterais cette lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que ce jour a de spécial ?

- C'est le jour où j'ai perdu mon fils. Et le jour où j'ai fait ma première promesse.

- Raconte-moi. Je ne sais rien de toi, et tu sembles connaitre toute mon histoire. Raconte-moi la tienne.

- D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une belle histoire. Comme vous le savez, je descends du premier fils du prince. J'ai ses pouvoirs. Tous. Si je perds le contrôle, je peux détruire le monde. J'ai découvert ça lorsque j'avais 5 ans, une nuit. Le prince m'est apparu en rêve. Ou bien peut-être n'était-ce qu'une image envoyé par le marionnettiste, puisqu'il a la capacité de contrôler les rêves. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un don. Que j'avais 12 « frères et sœurs », et qu'il fallait que je les retrouves. La première fois que mon don s'est réellement manifesté, c'était un an plus tard. Un homme m'a agressée. Il voulait me tuer. J'ai paniqué. Perdu le contrôle. Ensuite, le trou noir. Quand je suis revenu à moi, l'homme était mort. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré mon maître. Kerdan Hodge. Il avait tout vu. C'était un ancien militaire, qui avait choisi de quitter l'armée. Un soldat d'élite qui avait fait couler trop de sang. Je me sentais complètement perdue. Il m'a pris par la main, et m'a dit « viens ». alors je l'ai suivi. Il m'a dit que l'homme était un tueur professionnel, et que d'autres viendraient. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'apprendre à me défendre. Il m'a appris. Et j'ai tué encore. Et encore. Et chaque fois, mon cœur s'endurcissait. Je menais une double vie. Ma vie à la maison, et ma vie d'enfant-guerrière. j'étouffais. Alors un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, je suis partie de la maison. Sans me retourner. Jamais.

- Tu n'as jamais revu ta famille ?

- Non. Je suis retournée une fois à la maison, trois ans plus tard. Ils étaient toujours là. Je suis restée cachée, et j'ai glissé un mot dans la boite aux lettres, leur disant que j'allais bien, mais de ne pas me chercher, et que je ne reviendrais pas.

Le Docteur lui prit doucement la main, et elle la serra.

- Où es-tu allée ? demanda-t-il.

- Chez Kerdan. J'ai sonné à la porte, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il m'a regardé, n'a rien demandé, et m'a accueilli chez lui, me présentant aux autres comme sa nièce. Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, il m'a laissé une liberté totale. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien par exemple de m'interdire de sortir la nuit. C'est d'ailleurs une nuit que j'ai rencontré Antonio. Il se tenait debout, au bord d'un pont, avec apparemment l'envie de sauter. Il avait 16 ans, et c'était un génie incompris, qui venait de se prendre un énorme râteau d'une fille dont il était fou. Je suis monté sur la rambarde, j'ai marché, et je me suis assise à côté de lui. Il m'a regardé, et m'a dit « tu ne devrais pas faire ça, gamine. C'est dangereux ». et je lui ai répondu « tu ne devrais pas faire ça, gamin. C'est dangereux ». il a souri, et m'a demandé : « qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici à une heure pareille ? » et j'ai répliqué « et toi ? ». il m'a raconté son histoire. Il m'a demandé quelle était la mienne. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était tard, et que je ferais mieux de rentrer me coucher. Je lui ai dit de revenir demain. Il a souri à nouveau, est repassé de l'autre côté de la rambarde, et m'a aidé à descendre. Le lendemain, il est revenu. Et il avait emmené avec lui une de ses inventions. Un casse-tête dont il était fier, et dont personne n'avait trouvé la solution. J'ai pris l'objet dans mes mains, l'ai regardé, et il m'a fallu moins d'une minute pour en venir à bout. Il m'a demandé qui j'étais. Je lui ai raconté, sans rentrer dans les détails, et il m'a cru. Cette même année, en regardant les informations à la télé, j'ai entendu parler d'une jeune fille qui avait disparue, et que la police n'avait pas pu retrouver. Je suis allée chez elle. J'ai dit à son père que je pouvais la retrouver, et que je le ferais s'il me payait. Il m'a répliqué sans y croire qu'il me paierait si je la retrouvais. Je lui ai demandé une photo de sa fille. Il me l'a donné. Je l'ai retrouvé. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à travailler. Je passais par Antonio pour me faire engager, et je me suis fait connaitre petit à petit. Un jour, un homme nommé Mark Peterson m'a pris à son service. J'avais 13 ans, à l'époque. Il m'a vu combattre et a été impressionné. Je l'ai formé. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais pendant un an. Et puis il m'a trahi.

- Et après ?

- J'ai perdu le contrôle. Vous vous demandez ce que signifie ce tatouage, n'est-ce pas ? c'est le nombre de vie que je dois sauver, en remboursement de toutes celles que j'ai prise, ou qui ont été prises par ma faute. Chaque fois que je sauve ou prends une vie, le nombre change. La majorité de ces vies ont été prises pendant cette période. Antonio a essayé de me raisonner, mais ça ne servait à rien. Tous les soirs, j'allais chasser de l'humain. Jusqu'au jour de mes 15 ans, où j'ai fait la rencontre la plus importante de ma vie. Il s'appelait Jake. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. J'avais réussi à coincer un criminel dans une ruelle, et je m'apprêtais à le tuer quand Jake est sorti de l'ombre. Il m'a simplement dit « et après ? tu te sentiras mieux ? ». je me suis approché de lui d'un air menaçant, mais il n'a pas bougé. J'ai été surprise, et je me suis enfuie. Et toute la nuit, j'ai tourné en boucle ses mots dans ma tête. Le matin, je suis allée voir Antonio. Je lui ai demandé « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » et il m'a répondu « tu es revenue ». j'ai revu Jake, par la suite. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Et puis en 2006, au milieu du mois de février, je suis tombée enceinte de lui. Et j'ai continué mes missions. Au mois de juin, j'ai reçu une lettre. Peterson m'invitait à un duel contre lui. Contre l'avis de Jake, j'y suis allée. J'ai failli gagner. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai hésité. Pas lui. Il a attrapé son poignard, et me l'a plongé dans le ventre. Ensuite il est parti. C'est Kerdan qui m'a retrouvé. Il m'a rafistolée, mais il n'a pas pu sauver mon bébé. Ce jour-là, j'ai juré de ne pas trouver le repos tant que Peterson ne serait pas mort. En réaction, il a assassiné Jake, et m'a fait accuser.

- Et ta promesse ? tu l'as tenue ?

- Oui. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré un à un tous mes « frères et sœurs », nous avons tous été réunis, et ils ont presque tous été tués. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte du nombre de vies écourtées par ma faute, j'ai fait la promesse de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir sauvé autant de vies. Lorsque je suis morte, l'an dernier, il ne restait que trois d'entre nous, en plus de moi. William et sa sœur Melody, encore mineurs et déjà des guerriers, et Freddie, le second amour de ma vie. C'est lui qui m'avait offert la boîte à musique. On m'a fait payer cher ma promesse. Il a donné sa vie pour me ramener. Quand je me suis réveillé, la première chose que j'ai perçue était la musique. Et puis j'ai vu les cinq mots qu'il m'avait laissés sur un papier. « il faut que tu vives. ». et je suis partie à votre recherche. Je vous ai trouvé grâce à Antonio. Et me voilà.

Un lourd silence suivit cette histoire. Ce fut le Docteur qui le brisa.

- Eh bien ! ça pour une histoire ! et si on allait changer d'air ?

- Bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune fille, qui sembla revenir à la réalité.


	5. intermède: la pluie

Intermède : la pluie.

Le Docteur enclencha les manettes du TARDIS, afin qu'il se matérialise au hasard. Ils atterrirent assez rapidement. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte, puis se figea et fit une grimace.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Enaya.

- Rien. C'est juste dommage. Il pleut.

Il se dirigea vers la console.

- Revenons dans cinq minutes.

- Non, attendez !

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Mais, il pleut !

- Justement !

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle lui répondit par un regard ahuri.

- Ne me dites pas qu'à 905 ans, vous n'avez jamais gouté au bonheur de rester sous la pluie, les bras grands ouverts, à rire comme un con ?

- Euh… non.

- Vous manquez quelque chose, Docteur !

- Vraiment ?

Elle le prit par la main.

- Venez !

- Quoi ?

Elle le tira à l'extérieur et offrit son visage à la pluie. Et elle se mit à rire. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, et se mit à son tour à sourire, puis à rire. Elle se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même, et s'engagea dans une valse solitaire. Il continua à rire en l'observant, puis s'esclaffa avec elle en voyant le regard effaré que leur lançait un passant pressé. Lorsqu'ils finirent par retourner dans le TARDIS, elle ruisselait, grelottait, mais semblait follement heureuse. Il lui envoya une serviette, et elle se sécha en riant.

- Tu es quand même un peu cinglée, lui dit-il.

- Un peu seulement ? vous allez me vexer, Docteur !

Il rit. Elle lui dit plus sérieusement

- La folie est d'une importance capitale. Je revendique le fait d'être cinglée. Sans folie, le monde est triste. Et puis vous aussi, vous êtes complètement timbré.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant. Ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone portable de la jeune fille sonna.


	6. Chapter 5: un tour au supermarché

Chapitre 5 : un tour au supermarché

Intriguée, Enaya décrocha son téléphone. C'était William, l'un des rares descendants du prince à avoir survécu. La jeune fille écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire, son visage renvoyant une expression indéchiffrable. Lorsque le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la ligne raccrocha, elle resta un long moment sans réaction, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, plus pale que d'ordinaire, comme sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le Docteur

- Une des pierres de la crypte s'est brisée…

- Mais encore ?

- Au manoir, là où je vivais avec tous les gens comme moi, il y a une salle, qu'on appelle la crypte. Dans cette salle, il y a une pierre pour chaque enfant du prince qui est mort. Lorsqu'une pierre se brise, cela veut dire qu'un nouvel être est né et que son don s'est réveillé. Mais c'est illogique. Celui dont la pierre s'est brisé est mort i peine un an. En même temps que moi. Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

Elle lança une application sur son téléphone. Le Docteur la regarda faire, curieux.

- Antonio a créé cette application spécialement pour moi. Elle permet de localiser la position exacte à la seconde près d'un enfant du prince. Il suffit que j'entre son identification.

Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et lança la recherche. Le résultat qui s'afficha quelques secondes plus tard contraria grandement la jeune fille.

- Un problème ?

- Le TARDIS fausse les données. C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps, alors l'application localise le pouvoir partout où il a été, tout le temps. Et je ne peux pas demander un instant précis. Il faudrait qu'on sache exactement quand il a utilisé son don pour la première fois pour pouvoir le localiser. Et évidemment, je n'ai pas cette mise à jour.

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, alors. Passe-moi ton portable.

La jeune fille obéit, intriguée. Il se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son manteau, et en sortit son tournevis sonique. Il enleva la coque et la batterie du téléphone, régla son tournevis, et le pointa vers le processeur du téléphone, qu'il rendit à la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Une mise à jour, sourit-il. Ça devrait fonctionner, maintenant. Il devrait capter le plus fort pic d'utilisation. Ce ne sera peut-être pas sa première utilisation, mais au moins, ce ne sera qu'un seul endroit. Et une date…

La jeune fille afficha un sourire ravi, et relança l'application. L'opération pris plus de temps, mais enfin…

- Ça y est, s'écria-t-elle, je l'ai !

- Très bien, alors ! allons-y !

Il prit le portable des mains de la jeune fille, et tira un câble du tableau de contrôle, qu'il brancha au téléphone.

- Prête ? accroche-toi à ce que tu peux.

La jeune fille obéit, et s'agrippa comme elle put à l'infrastructure du TARDIS, jusqu'à l'atterrissage du vaisseau.

- Où et quand ? questionna-t-elle

- En France, aux abords d'un supermarché, année 2013.

- Parfait. On entre tranquillement, on le trouve, et on lui demande gentiment de nous suivre. C'est un plan qui vous va ?

- A merveille.

Elle le regarda un moment, en silence, avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

- Vous pouvez le redire ?

- Redire quoi ?

- Votre phrase…

- Oh !... Allons-y !

- YES ! j'adore quand vous dites ça !

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'intérieur du supermarché, mais furent soudainement devancés par un groupe d'agent de l'ordre armés jusqu'aux dents, et qui allaient au pas de course dans la même direction. Enaya regarda le Docteur.

- Ça sent pas bon…

- Non.

Et ils pressèrent le pas pour entrer à leur tour dans l'établissement. L'intérieur était dans un état désastreux. Plusieurs rayons étaient renversés, et leurs contenus répandu à terre. Ils virent les hommes armés mettre en joue un jeune homme qui semblait complètement paniqué. Une jeune fille était étendue à quelques mètres de lui, inconsciente

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? chuchota le Docteur

- C'est son don. Il crée des ondes de chocs, répondit Enaya sur le même ton. Les dons fonctionnent avec les émotions. Comme c'est la première fois que son don se manifeste, il panique. La peur est une émotion très forte, du coup, le don est puissant. Et les hommes qui le braquent et lui crient d'arrêter n'arrange pas la situation.

- Donc à nous de gérer ?

- Ouaip. Je m'occupe de le calmer, vous vous occupez de la fille.

Il hocha la tête, et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux en direction du jeune homme. Les hommes armés leur barrèrent la route. Le Docteur sortit alors son papier psychique de la poche de son manteau, et les présenta comme des envoyés spéciaux du gouvernement, qui avait eu vent de l'affaire. Les hommes ouvrirent le cercle qu'ils formaient pour les laisser passer.

- N'approchez pas ! s'écria alors le jeune homme

Ils levèrent les mains en signe de paix.

- Tout va bien, répondit Enaya. Je peux vous aider.

Elle avança lentement vers le jeune homme, et désigna d'un signe de tête la jeune fille inconsciente.

- C'est votre amie ? demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Mon ami est Docteur. Vous voulez bien qu'il s'occupe d'elle ?

Hochement de tête à nouveau. Le Docteur s'avança vers la jeune fille, et prit son pouls. Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air anxieux, presque suppliant.

- Elle est vivante, déclara le Docteur.

- Rassuré ? demanda Enaya

Le jeune homme hocha encore la tête, en poussant comme un sanglot de soulagement. Enaya avança encore d'un pas.

- Restez où vous êtes ! fit le jeune homme en la voyant

- Laissez-moi vous aider…

- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal…

- Vous ne m'en ferez pas. Faites-moi confiance.

- D'accord… d'accord.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Chris.

- Ecoutez-moi, Chris, je sais ce qui vous arrive. C'est vous qui contrôlez ça. Il faut simplement que vous vous calmiez et tout va s'arranger.

Enaya continuait à avancer, mais le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La jeune fille devait donc lutter contre ses ondes de choc. Elle était tout près de lui quand, sa concentration devenant trop intense, elle se mit à saigner du nez. Le jeune homme le remarqua, et paniqua, ce qui créa des ondes de choc encore plus puissantes. La jeune fille arriva finalement à sa hauteur, et prit son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à la regarder et à l'écouter.

- Calmez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Calmez-vous

- Je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- D'accord… vous me faites confiance ?

- Non…

- Vous avez raison.

Elle bougea rapidement sa main gauche, pour aller faire une pression de l'index sur la nuque du jeune homme, qui perdit instantanément connaissance. Le Docteur se précipita vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai endormi. Mieux vaut ne pas trainer ici. Les Atlantes ne vont pas tarder.

- Les Atlantes ?

- Leur chef veut notre mort, et il réclame le trône de la terre.

- Quoi ? mais qui c'est, ce fou ?

- Le marionnettiste.

- D'accord. Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications.

- Je vous les donnerais. Quand nous serons en sécurité. Et eux avec nous. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux jeunes gens inconscients.

Elle sortit son téléphone, et en retira une puce électronique qu'elle lança au Docteur.

- Les coordonnées d'un endroit sûr. Prenez la fille avec vous. Je vous rejoins là-bas. On n'a pas le temps de les amener tous les deux jusqu'au TARDIS. Je vais me téléporter avec lui.

Le Docteur sembla hésiter.

- S'il vous plait. Faites-moi confiance.

Il la jaugea encore un instant, puis poussa un soupir d'agacement, pris la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers son TARDIS. Enaya, elle, posa la main sur le torse du jeune homme, et disparut avec lui dans _zwouf_ étouffé.


	7. Chapter 6: retour à la maison

Chapitre 6 : retour à la maison

Lorsqu'Enaya arriva au Manoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Tout avait été détruit. Elle trouva cependant une chambre en assez bonne état, installa le jeune homme sur le lit, et remonta la couverture sur lui avant de sortir et de fermer la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la crypte, où elle retrouva William et Melody, ainsi qu'Antonio et le Docteur, arrivé avant elle. La jeune fille du supermarché était allongée dans une sorte de gigantesque couveuse, qu'Enaya reconnut comme un ancien modèle de Machine de Régénération Cellulaire. Le Docteur, lui, était assis dans un coin, le visage sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda Enaya après avoir salué ses amis.

- Les Atlantes. Ils sont venus ici peu de temps après ton départ. On a réussi à se réfugier dans la crypte, et on a attendu qu'ils partent.

Elle hocha la tête puis désigna la jeune fille dans la machine.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle se remet, répondit Melody. Elle s'est pris de plein fouet plusieurs ondes très puissante, mais elle s'en sortira.

William s'adressa ensuite à Enaya dans la langue qu'ils partageaient tous les trois.

- C'est lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant discrètement le Docteur. C'est l'ambassadeur ?

- Oui

- Et est-ce qu'il va nous aider ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas encore tout dit.

- Et j'attends toujours que tu le fasses, intervint le Docteur.

Enaya soupira.

- J'avais oublié que vous parliez toutes les langues.

- Je veux savoir la vérité. Ce n'était pas pour obéir aux ordres de ma Princesse que tu m'as sauvé. C'était parce que tu avais besoin de moi. Je me trompe ?

- L'ordre de la princesse n'est pas une invention, vous devriez vous en douter.

- Ah oui ? et pourquoi ça ?

- Le prince a fait serment devant vous que jamais lui ou sa descendance ne vous mentirait.

- Alors tu as rompu sa promesse.

- Jamais. Ne pas parler n'est pas mentir.

- Bien. Alors je t'ordonne, moi, en tant qu'ambassadeur du prince, à toi, dont l'ancêtre m'a juré loyauté et fidélité, de me révéler toute la vérité, sur toi et tes ancêtres.

- Très bien. Vous connaissez le début de l'histoire. Le Prince et le Marionnettiste ont fui leur planète, et voyager jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés en orbite de la terre, ils ont découvert qu'elle était habitée par des êtres intelligents. Il y a alors eu une querelle entre les deux frères à propos du sort des humains. Le Prince souhaitait cohabiter avec eux, en bonne intelligence, et les aider à évoluer. Vous avez eu une grande influence sur lui, Docteur. Mais le Marionnettiste, lui, voulait soumettre ce peuple inférieur et le gouverner. Quand le Prince a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner son frère, il a alors détruit toutes les armes à bord du vaisseau, a saboté le poste de pilotage, puis quitté le vaisseau. Or, selon la loi des Anciens, en cas de conflit entre deux princes pour le pouvoir, c'est au plus juste que revient le trône, et le second ne peut le récupérer que si le premier n'a plus de descendants. C'est pour cette raison que l'Atlante veut notre mort à tous, et c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous.

- Vous voulez que je me batte contre lui, et vous pensez que j'accepterais après ce qu'il a fait à mon enfant.

- Non ! je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui aime se battre, et que vous n'êtes pas un adepte de la revanche. Je ne vous demanderais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Mais, en tant qu'ambassadeur, vous devez connaitre les lois des Anciens, et je suis persuadée que nous pourrons y trouver une solution qui ne mènerait pas à l'anéantissement d'un des deux partis.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés ?

Enaya ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le Docteur.

- Par égoïsme. Parce que j'en avais plus qu'assez ! parce que je voulais fuir mes problèmes, et arrêter de penser. Arrêter de penser par exemple que le nouveau pantin du Marionnettiste est le père de mon enfant. Arrêter de me dire que le sort de l'humanité toute entière repose sur mes épaules. Alors c'est vrai, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de vous le dire, mais pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai refusé de faire ce que je devais, et j'ai fait ce que je voulais. Et pendant le cours laps de temps où j'ai voyagé avec vous, j'ai été heureuse. Et j'en suis désolé.

- Et comment suis-je censé savoir qu'il n'y a pas encore quelque chose que vous oubliez de me dire ?

- Comment osez-vous douter de sa parole ? réagit Will. Vous savez qu'elle ne peut pas vous mentir. Et vous devriez comprendre ce qu'elle traverse.

- Un conseil, répondit le Docteur. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Au contraire, je crois que je suis concerné. Je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Et je sais reconnaitre quand elle ouvre son cœur, ce qu'elle vient de faire pour vous. Vous devriez faire plus attention à la manière dont vous traiter les gens qui vous apprécient, Docteur.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de la part d'un gamin mal élevé par son père !

- NE PARLEZ JAMAIS DE MON PERE, VOUS ENTENDEZ ? VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE LUI ! C'ETAIT UN HOMME MEILLEUR QUE VOUS !

- CA SUFFIT ! cria Enaya. Tous les deux, ça suffit.

Les deux en question se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Will, continua-t-elle. J'ai menti au Docteur, il est en droit de mettre en doute ma parole. J'attends de toi que tu lui montre le respect que tu lui dois.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas mes ordres, William Carter !

Will poussa un soupir, mais ne répliqua rien.

- Quant à vous Docteur, vous êtes ici chez moi. Et je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mes amis ou de critiquer leur père. Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez. Je vous demande de leur présenter des excuses. Ensuite, je vous laisserais lire dans mes pensées, et je promets que la seule chose à laquelle vous n'aurez pas accès concernera les informations sur votre futur. Est-ce bon ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête, puis s'adressa à Will et Melody.

- Je m'excuse des propos que j'ai tenus. J'étais en colère et je ne contrôlais plus mes mots.

- C'est bon, répondit Melody.

Will, lui, regarda Enaya, puis se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Parfait, fit Enaya. Maintenant, je vais tenir ma promesse.

Elle s'approcha du Docteur, prit ses mains, et les posa sur ses tempes. Elle ouvrit ensuite son esprit, et lui laissa voir tout ce qu'elle savait, et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Durant dix minutes, ils ne bougèrent plus, lui lisant dans son esprit, et elle revivant chaque moment crucial, heureux ou douloureux, de son passé.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, il y eut un moment de silence, puis le Docteur pris la parole.

- Je vais vous aider, dit-il. Mais, lorsque ce sera finit, je partirais, et je ne veux plus te revoir. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle hocha la tête.

- Ça me semble juste, dit-elle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Antonio s'approcha alors du Docteur.

- Je sais que vous lui en voulez de ne pas vous avoir tout dit, lui dit-il. Mais croyez-moi, elle vous admire et vous respecte beaucoup. Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous en prie, ne lui brisez pas le cœur. Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle est fragile. Et elle en a déjà assez bavé.

Le Docteur lança lui lança un regard, puis sortit à son tour, sans un mot.


	8. Chapter 7: Chris

Chapitre 7 : Chris

Enaya se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque, passant près de la chambre ou se reposait le jeune homme du supermarché, elle vit le chat de William en ouvrir la porte et s'y faufiler. Elle jura entre ses dents, et entra pour l'en faire sortir, sans allumer la lumière. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, le chat sauta sur le lit, et s'installa sur le torse du jeune homme, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Tout va bien, lui dit Enaya.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Je suis la jeune fille que vous avez rencontrée au supermarché. Je m'appelle Enaya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ma poitrine ?

- Un chat.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et elle l'entendit laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

- Vous êtes en sécurité, dans une chambre, chez moi, dans un endroit qu'on appelle le manoir, en France, sur terre. Vous sentiriez-vous mieux, si j'allumais la lumière ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Le jeune homme fit une grimace, et le chat quitta la pièce, dérangé dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit, se retrouvant à moitié assis.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, lui demanda Enaya.

- Un peu nauséeux, répondit-il.

- C'est normal. C'est un effet secondaire de l'endormissement.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? vous m'avez kidnappé ! s'alarma le jeune homme.

Enaya rit, avant de lui répondre.

- Non, je ne kidnappe personne. Ce n'est pas mon truc. Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

- Je… j'étais au supermarché, avec ma petite-amie… ma petite-amie ! où est-elle ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle se repose. D'ici une demi-heure, elle devrait être complètement sur pied.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé au supermarché ?

- J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. La police a débarqué, et ma petite-amie essayait de me calmer, mais ça a empiré.

- Vous faites souvent des crises d'angoisses ?

- Rarement. Mais ça arrive.

- Bien. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous faites partie d'une certaine catégorie de personnes, dotées de capacité hors du commun.

- Quoi ?

- Au début, il y avait treize personnes de ce genres, toutes liées les unes aux autres. Maintenant, il n'y en a plus que trois. Mais, il semblerait que l'une de ces personnes vous ait transmis son pouvoir.

- Comment c'est possible ? et qu'est-il arrivé à celui qui aurait fait ça ? et pourquoi il m'aurait choisi moi ? et quel rapport avec ce qui s'est passé au supermarché ?

- J'ignore comment il a pu vous transmettre son don, vu qu'il ne vous a jamais rencontré de son vivant, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il vous a choisi vous.

- De son vivant ? ça veut dire qu'il est…

- Oui. L'année dernière. Quoi qu'il en soit, son pouvoir était de créer des ondes de choc. Les pouvoirs fonctionnants grâce aux émotions, lorsque vous avez fait votre crise d'angoisse, il s'est développé dans toute sa puissance, ça vous a fait peur, et vous avez perdu le contrôle. Votre amie s'est pris une onde de choc de plein fouet. Elle était déjà inconsciente, quand je suis arrivée, et vous étiez tellement paniqué que j'ai dû vous endormir.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sure qu'elle ira bien ?

- Nous avons une machine de régénération cellulaire, Régina pour faire plus court. Nous avons installé votre amie dans cette machine, qui nous indique le temps restant avant le rétablissement complet. Vous voulez aller la voir ?

Il hocha la tête, puis essaya de se lever, pour aussitôt retomber sur le lit.

- Doucement ! lui dit Enaya. Attendez.

Elle entra dans la pièce adjacente, une salle de bain, et en ressorti avec un fauteuil roulant, sur lequel elle l'aida à s'installer, avant de le conduire hors de la chambre, vers la crypte.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous un fauteuil roulant dans cette chambre ? lui demanda Chris pendant le trajet.

- Il se trouve que la chambre où je vous ai installé était celle d'un couple. La femme est tombée enceinte, et suite à un choc pendant la grossesse, on lui a interdit de rester debout, pour la sécurité du bébé. Mais elle ne supportait pas de rester inactive, alors on a trouvé un compromis. Comment s'appelle votre petite-amie ?

- Maggie.

- Ça pour une coïncidence…

- Pourquoi ?

- Les parents de celui qui vous a transmis ses pouvoirs s'appelaient Kristian et Margaret. Autrement dit…

- Chris et Maggie.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Je vous laisse seul avec elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte, poussa le fauteuil à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte et partit.


	9. Chapter 8: réconciliation

Chapitre 8 : réconciliation

Enaya se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir. Elle se sentait lasse, et souhaitait se ressourcer. En chemin, elle croisa le Docteur. Lui aussi semblait troublé. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, sentant qu'il allait parler.

- Je pense qu'on devrait discuter, lui dit-il effectivement.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour ? lui répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et la suivit hors du manoir, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une petite plage proche du domaine. Arrivée sur la plage, Enaya marcha encore, jusqu'à ce que, satisfaite de l'endroit, elle s'arrête et s'assied dans le sable. Le Docteur l'imita, respectant le silence de la jeune fille, ressentant son mal-être. Elle regarda un moment l'étendue de la mer, puis, du bout du doigt, traça un mot dans le sable humide.

- Jafki ? lut le Docteur.

- Cela veut dire grandiose, dans la langue du prince.

- Je sais. Mais normalement, le TARDIS traduit automatiquement toutes les langues dans mon esprit. Y compris les mots écrits. Je suppose donc qu'il y a une raison pour que je lise Jafki et pas Grandiose.

Elle le regarda.

- Vous êtes doué, dit-elle. Ce sont les initiales des personnes les plus influentes de ma vie. Il y a Jake, mon premier amour, Antonio, le premier à me faire confiance, Freddie, ma seconde chance, Kerdan, mon maître, et Ilian, qui aurait dû être mon fils.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, et le silence retomba.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché la vérité, dit soudain Enaya d'une voix étranglée.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit le Docteur. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce choix, et je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit.

- Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête ! vous rêvez d'une mort normale, Docteur. Moi je rêve d'une vie normale.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et l'attira à lui. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de l'extra-terrestre, et recommença à fixer l'horizon.

- Et je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, reprit-il. Mais apprendre ce que le Marionnettiste a fait à mon enfant, et apprendre ensuite que c'est à cause de lui que tu m'as sauvé… j'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Alors vous allez nous aider ?

- Bien sûr. Et le jeune homme du supermarché ? tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui il est complétement perdu. Autant que moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. La fille est sa petite amie, tous les deux ils s'appellent comme les parents de l'ancien porteur de l'épée. Lui, c'est le nouveau porteur. Je pense que c'est à cause des noms que Viktor l'a choisi. Et je pense qu'elle aussi a hérité d'un pouvoir.

- Qui était Viktor ? à part le porteur de l'épée, je veux dire.

- C'était un vampire. Il avait environ 200 ans. Il ne nous a jamais dit exactement. Il créait des ondes de choc, c'est le pouvoir du porteur. C'était un combattant hors pair, et un très bon ami. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans mes pensées ? Quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ton inconscient. Une sorte de prison, où tu as été avant ton réveil. Il nous faudrait plus d'information. Je crois que je sais qui pourrait nous aider. Viens.


	10. Chapter 9: smith & jones, enquêteurs

Chapitre 9 : Smith & Jones, enquêteurs en paranormal.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une rue tranquille de Londres. Ils avaient quitté la plage dès que le Docteur avait fait part de sa découverte à Enaya. Le Docteur s'approcha d'une porte cochère et sonna. Il sourit en entendant la voix féminine qui résonna dans l'interphone.

- Smith et Jones, enquêteurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Salut Martha ! salut Mickey !

Et sur un « oh mon dieu ! » la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et virent Martha se précipiter vers le Docteur, pour venir se serrer dans ses bras, suivie de Mickey. Le Docteur embrassa chaleureusement ses deux amis, pendant qu'Enaya restait légèrement en retrait.

- Docteur ! fit Martha. On s'est inquiété pour vous. Quand vous avez assommé ce Sontarien, vous aviez l'air si sombre… on aurait cru que…

- J'étais mourant, confirma-t-il. J'avais absorbé une dose mortelle de radiation. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, finit-il en désignant Enaya.

Martha et Mickey tournèrent leur regard vers elle.

- Je vous connais… fit Mickey.

Le Docteur jeta un regard inquiet à la jeune fille, mais se rassura quand le jeune homme continua :

- J'ai enquêté sur vous, l'année dernière.

- Oui, confirma Enaya. Votre client était un jeune homme nommé Kaelan. Un orphelin dont j'avais sauvé la vie il y a une dizaine d'année. Je dois reconnaitre que vous êtes doué. Vous êtes l'un des seuls à avoir réussi à me retrouver.

- Je pensais avoir été discret.

- Vous l'avez été. Mais j'ai été formé par Kerdan Hodge. Il m'a enseigné à tout voir.

- Vous être sérieuse ? intervint Martha.

- Tu le connais ? lui demanda le Docteur.

- Ce type est une légende. Même Unit aimerait bien le faire sortir de sa retraite. Vous le connaissez vraiment ? demanda-t-elle à Enaya

- C'est en quelque sorte mon oncle…

- Et si nous en revenions au but de notre visite ? coupa le Docteur. Nous avons un travail à vous proposer.

- Bien sûr, répondit Martha. Venez dans le bureau, je vais faire du thé.

Ainsi il fut dit, ainsi il fut fait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Mickey prit la parole.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Nous avons besoin de renseignement sur un endroit nommé Ys. Tout ce que vous pouvez trouver.

Martha lui jeta un regard, mi- intrigué, mi- inquiet.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, Docteur, il n'y a pas de problème, nous pouvons le faire. mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? je veux dire… vous êtes le roi des enquêteurs, alors pourquoi ne pas enquêter vous-même ?

- Je pense que la cité est une prison Atlante. Leur roi me déteste, et c'est réciproque. Il ne sait pas que je suis sur terre, il n'a jamais vu mon nouveau visage, et je souhaiterais que ça reste ainsi. S'il me voit, il risque de me reconnaitre.

- Comment pourrait-il vous reconnaitre s'il ne vous a jamais vu ?

- L'Atlante peut percevoir les auras, répondit Enaya. En tant que seigneur du temps, le Docteur a une aura très particulière. De plus, il a vécu un certain temps sur la planète d'origine de l'Atlante. Et ça, ça se voit aussi.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu détester quelqu'un, Docteur, à part peut-être les Daleks, continua Martha. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Docteur se crispa.

- Il s'en est pris à un être qui m'était cher. Maintenant, il menace Enaya et veut s'en prendre à la terre. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Nous cherchons un moyen de le faire tomber, et Ys est peut-être une partie de la solution.

- Dans quelle mesure ? demanda Mickey

- Sur sa planète, l'Atlante avait un frère, qu'on appelait le Prince. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur terre, leurs lois ont désigné le Prince comme nouveau roi. Si la lignée du prince venait à s'éteindre, le contrôle lui reviendrait. Mais s'il s'en prend en personne à un enfant de sang royal, le trône lui sera à jamais refusé. Or, les descendants du Prince, qui sont censés être morts, sont en fait retenus à Ys. On trouve Ys, on trouve la preuve, et on le fait tomber.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'y être allée, fit Enaya, songeuse

- De quoi te souviens-tu, alors ?

- J'étais avec Jake. Et Ilian.

- Une illusion. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Vous allez nous aider ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Martha. Comment pourrait-on refuser d'aider le Docteur ?


	11. Chapter 10: juste très improbable

Chapitre 10 : juste très improbable

Il se passa deux semaines avant que Martha et Mickey ne les recontactent. Ils vinrent les voir au Manoir. Ils avaient découvert quelque chose, qui s'avérait très surprenant.

- QUOI ?

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Enaya réussit à articuler.

- C'est authentique, répondit Martha. On a vérifié. La cité d'Ys appartenait au roi Arthur, de par son mariage avec Guenièvre. Elle a été cédée aux Atlantes, en présence de Merlin, deux ans après le début du règne d'Arthur. Apparemment, le contrat stipulait que pour la reprendre, les trois ou leur descendant les plus proches, par l'ainé, devait présenter un champion.

- Génial, constata la jeune fille. C'est génial. Donc, on doit retrouver les descendants d'un couple qui n'a jamais eu d'enfant, et le descendant d'un mage lui-même fils d'un démon, le tout parmi 7 milliards de personnes ! j'ai tout compris ?

- Elle craque, chuchota William à l'oreille de Mickey.

Malheureusement, il chuchota un peu trop fort, et Enaya l'entendit. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, et explosa :

- Non je ne craque pas ! je suis très calme, je n'ai jamais été aussi calme de toute ma vie ! est-ce que j'ai l'air agacé ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Antonio pour lancer une plaisanterie fumeuse. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard atterré, puis lança d'un ton désespéré :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une corde, s'il vous plait ?

- Le suicide n'est pas la solution, intervint le Docteur.

- Qui parle de suicide ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Whoh whoh whoh whoh whoh ! s'écria le Docteur. On se calme, on respire, on relativise. Molto bene !

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Mickey à William.

- Oh, là elle est calme, répondit-il. Quand j'étais petit, un jour, il a ramené un tank au manoir. Pour le montrer à Enaya, au lieu de l'appeler, il a défoncé le portail et plusieurs murs avec, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle. Elle s'est tellement énervée qu'elle a fait presque autant de dégâts que lui. Pendant ce temps, lui, il était mort de rire.

Mickey lui jeta un regard ahuri, avant de secouer la tête.

- Maison de fou, soupira-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas idée.

Pendant cette conversation, le Docteur avait réussi à calmer Enaya.

- Bien, dit-elle. Quitte à effectuer une mission quasi-impossible, autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Comment peut-on faire ? je veux dire, on ne peut pas faire le tour de la planète en disant à tout le monde « excusez-moi, vous ne descendriez pas de Merlin, d'Arthur ou de Guenièvre, par hasard ? » on gagnerait un aller simple pour l'asile.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, fit alors mickey, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

- Et c'est quoi cette idée ? demanda Enaya

- On laisse découvrir aux Atlantes qu'on sait pour Ys. Ils voudront se débarrasser des obstacles, on les surveille, ils les retrouvent, on intervient.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa le Docteur.

- Le plan de Mickey est bon, intervint Martha.

- Martha !

- Docteur, écoutez. Il est très possible que les Atlantes aient toujours gardé un œil sur les personnes en question. C'est le moyen le plus rapide de les retrouver.

- On parle de mettre en jeu la vie de trois innocents et de leur famille, répondit Enaya. Même si on les surveille, on ne peut pas être surs de pouvoir les empêcher de les tuer. Je refuse de prendre ce risque.

- Vous avez un meilleur plan ?

- On retrouve Merlin, fit le Docteur. J'ai une machine, dans le Tardis, qui permet de retrouver une personne grâce à une goutte de sang de sa famille. Il suffit de le relier à un ordinateur.

- Vous avez un pisteur ADN ! s'exclama Antonio. Un pisteur ADN qui fonctionne ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'essaie d'en construire un depuis des années ! où avez-vous eu le vôtre ?

- Je l'ai construit. Un jour où je m'ennuyais, comme pour mon tournevis sonique.

Antonio ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de dire un mot.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

- Il est sous le choc, rit Enaya. Je crois qu'il frôle la crise cardiaque.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Le pisteur ADN est l'un de ses plus grands projets, depuis que je le connais. Il a essayé le dernier modèle sur moi. Apparemment je suis la fille qu'ont eue ensemble Monsieur Spock et la princesse Raiponce. et vous, vous l'avez fabriqué parce que vous vous ennuyez.

- Oh !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, comment on le retrouve, Merlin ? certains disent qu'il est dans la forêt de Brocéliande…

- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris ! on le retrouve de son vivant ! le Tardis sert à ça, non ?

- Docteur ? dit Enaya

- Oui ?

- Je vous adore.

- Je sais ! qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !

Ils se précipitèrent donc vers le Tardis, et le Docteur virevolta autour de la console.

- Accroche-toi ! s'exclama-t-il, souriant comme un gamin.

Elle lui répondit par un éclat de rire, il abaissa la manette, et ils furent secoués dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur destination. Elle s'apprêta à sortir, quand le Docteur la rappela.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Voir merlin !

- Tu veux être condamnée pour sorcellerie ? avec des vêtements aussi étranges, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Suis-moi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du dressing du Tardis. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Enaya.

- Tu es ravissante, lui dit-il.

Elle lui répondit par une grimace.

- Je déteste les robes, dit-elle. On ne peut pas bouger là-dedans.

Elle était effectivement vêtue d'une robe marron, par-dessus un chemisier blanc. Lui portait un pantalon bariolé, une chemise, et un chapeau.

- Qui sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle

- Je suis un humble troubadour, et toi la jeune paysanne qui m'accompagne sur les routes. Nous nous dirigeons vers Camelot pour apporter la distraction au repas du roi.

Enaya eut un sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda le Docteur.

- Rien. Je réalise seulement que je vais rencontrer le vrai roi Arthur, à Camelot.

Le seigneur du temps eut un rire d'enfant à Noël.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui !

Et ils se précipitèrent tous deux en riant hors du Tardis. Ils marchèrent donc une demi-journée, jusqu'à atteindre le mythique château du roi Arthur. Un garde les arrêta à l'entrée, et ils se présentèrent à lui.

- Vous tombez bien, dit-il. Le roi reçoit, ce soir et le barde est malade.

Il les fit donc escorter jusqu'au château, où une surprise de taille les attendait. Une délégation Atlante.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ? demanda Enaya au Docteur.

- Je te jure que non !

- Donc c'est maintenant que tout se joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Il faut laisser les choses se dérouler sans intervenir.

Le Docteur la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Soyons pragmatique, expliqua-t-elle. Si on change les choses, si on les empêche d'avoir Ys, la prison sera ailleurs, ou mes amis seront morts. Il vaut mieux rattraper la situation qu'on connait, plutôt que d'en créer une nouvelle, dont on ne connait pas les conséquences.

- Bon raisonnement.

La jeune fille balaya la pièce du regard.

- Mais où est Merlin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que c'est lui, à côté du roi.

- Mais qu'est-il arrivé à la célèbre barbe de Merlin ? c'est censé être un vieux sage, et là, il ressemble plus à un page.

En effet, le sorcier (si c'était bien lui) semblait très jeune, et était parfaitement imberbe.

- Apparemment, c'était un mythe, fit le Docteur. Mais regarde. Arthur aussi est très jeune.

- J'le crois pas ! la BBC avait raison !

- Tu devrais toujours croire la BBC. Ce sont des programmes de qualité.

Toute cette conversation s'était faite à voix basse, pendant que le roi parlait aux Atlantes. Il s'adressa enfin à eux.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez en mesure de divertir mes invités. Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire.

Le Docteur et son amie s'échangèrent un regard, puis firent une révérence. Discrètement, le Docteur mis en place un filtre de perception autour d'eux, puis il se saisit d'un luth, et ce mit à jouer. L'air était atrocement faux, et Enaya eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Cependant leur public ne semblait pas entendre la même chose, et semblait apprécier ce qu'il entendait. Enaya attendit donc d'être sure de ne pas éclater de rire, puis elle se mit à chanter, faux également, ce qui lui attira un regard en coin du Docteur. Après plusieurs chansons, le roi déclara qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, et leur fournit une chambre.

Enaya parvint à repérer la chambre de Merlin. Ils attendirent donc une heure, puis elle alla voir le sorcier. Il lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, charmante demoiselle, lui dit-il.

- Merlin, répondit-elle, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Vraiment ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Enaya écarquilla les yeux.

- Un conseil, n'allez pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi. Non, franchement, ça ne marchera pas. Mon ami et moi, on a quelque chose à vous demander, et c'est très important.

Le regard de merlin se fit tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux. Il lui demanda des explications, elle s'exécuta, et il l'écouta sans l'interrompre, puis reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me mentez pas ? demanda-t-il. Votre histoire est quand-même un peu incroyable…

- Nous nous doutions que vous voudriez des preuves. C'est pourquoi le Docteur a décidé de vous accorder un voyage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous aurez votre preuve.

- Vous m'intriguez…

Elle se contenta de sourire, et l'invita à la suivre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre du Docteur, et frappa trois fois à la porte. A ce signal, le seigneur du temps sortit à son tour, et tous trois se glissèrent silencieusement en dehors du château. Là, Enaya demanda à ses deux compagnons de s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis poussa un long sifflement. Des loups sortirent de la forêt et encerclèrent la jeune fille. Le Docteur voulut intervenir, mais Merlin l'arrêta. Elle s'agenouilla et posa les mains sur ses cuisses. Le mâle dominant s'approcha doucement d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut tout proche, d'un geste ample, elle attrapa la tête de l'animal, et planta son regard dans ses yeux. Elle chuchota ensuite quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Le loup jappa, et les autres membres de la meute s'en allèrent. Seuls les deux plus robustes restèrent avec leur chef. Enaya se releva et se tourna vers Merlin et le Docteur.

- Ils acceptent de nous prendre sur leur dos jusqu'au Tardis, leur dit-elle.

- Tu parles aux loups, constata le Docteur.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si c'était une chose normale.

- C'est votre animal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Merlin.

Elle répondit par un sourire.

- Ce qui veut dire, exactement ? demanda le Docteur.

- Chaque être humain est lié à un animal, expliqua Enaya. Généralement, ça se traduit par une sorte de tendresse pour cette espèce. Ceux qui poussent ce lien plus loin gagnent certaines de ses caractéristiques. Et poussé à un niveau maximum, il peut permettre une communication entre l'humain et l'animal.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un à un tel niveau, fit Merlin, fasciné.

- J'ai travaillé des années pour en arriver là. vous aussi, vous y arriverez un jour.

- Mais ils ne vont pas supporter notre poids, argumenta le Docteur.

- Si vous permettez… fit Merlin.

Il prononça une formule magique, et les loups doublèrent presque de taille. Enaya monta sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux, et invita les autres à en faire de même. Les loups se mirent donc à courir, sous les indications d'Enaya, et deux heures plus tard, ils les déposèrent à proximité du Tardis. Les trois compagnons n'eurent ainsi qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à la cabine de police. Merlin eut un regard éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon vaisseau, répondit fièrement le Docteur. Elle s'appelle le Tardis.

- Elle ?

- Oui, c'est une fille.

- Et comment le savez-vous ?

- Elle me l'a dit. Les Tardis sont des êtres vivants et télépathes. Un jour, je l'ai entendu parler, alors je suis entré, et je l'ai volée à mon peuple. Enfin… empruntée.

- Votre peuple ?

- Les seigneurs du temps. Ils élevaient les Tardis et régissaient le temps.

- Pourquoi au passé ?

- Ils ont tous disparus. Je suis le dernier seigneur du temps, et ceci est le dernier Tardis.

- Pourquoi cette forme ? demanda encore merlin.

- Oh ! c'est un système de camouflage.

- Pas très discret.

- Le système c'est bloqué dans les années 1950 à Londres, se vexa le Docteur. Vous entrez ?

Merlin lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis poussa la porte.

- Je vous parie qu'il ne le dit pas, dit Enaya au Docteur.

- Paru tenu. Ils le disent tous.

Merlin ressortit, et fit le tour de la cabine

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-il.

Enaya eut un rire victorieux, et le Docteur grogna.

- Je vous ai promis un voyage, dit-il au sorcier. En voulez-vous ?

- Oui.

- Alors tous à bord.

- Où nous emmenez-vous, Docteur ? demanda Enaya en entrant.

- Je ne sais pas. Où peut-on aller ? mieux vaut éviter l'Angleterre Victorienne ou Elisabéthaine.

- Mieux vaut éviter le futur tout court, à mon avis. Pourquoi pas l'époque des dinosaures ? j'ai toujours rêvé de voir un diplodocus.

- Va pour le jurassique, alors.

Le Docteur régla les manettes.

- Accrochez-vous ! s'écria-t-il.

Il enclencha le levier principal, et le vaisseau voyagea à travers le vortex temporel. Merlin manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand le vaisseau s'arrêta.

- Où est-on ? demanda-t-il.

- Derrière cette porte, répondit le Docteur, la terre telle qu'elle était à ses débuts, avant l'apparition des hommes.

- Je peux ? demanda Enaya.

Le Docteur hocha la tête avec un sourire paternel, et elle poussa un cri de joie lorsque, ouvrant la porte, elle vit un brachiosaure traverser tranquillement la prairie devant elle. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Merlin, qui regardait ce spectacle avec autant d'émerveillement qu'elle, puis par le Docteur, qui se contentait de sourire, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il voyait fréquemment. Ils se retournèrent tous vers leur gauche en entendant un rugissement.

- T-Rex… fit Enaya avec un large sourire. Je veux le voir !

Le Docteur la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

- S'il vous plait ! fit-elle avec de grands yeux.

Le Docteur poussa un soupir, puis finit par céder.

- D'accord, fit-il. Mais on ne va pas trop près.

Elle se retint de lui sauter au cou. Les trois sortirent furtivement du Tardis, et se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher. Merlin écarquilla les yeux en voyant la gigantesque créature lorsqu'elle passa au pas de charge devant leur cachette. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, fascinés par le dinosaure, puis, lorsqu'il fut parti, le Docteur recommanda qu'ils en fassent de même. De retour dans le Tardis, il se tourna vers Merlin.

- Vous nous croyez, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le visage du sorcier reprit un air sérieux, et il hocha la tête. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

- Il nous faut une goutte de votre sang, répondit Enaya. Nous avons une machine qui nous permettra de retrouver votre descendant. Je pense que grâce à lui nous pourrons de retrouver Arthur et Guenièvre.

Merlin tendit le bras.

- Allez chercher votre machine, dit-il.

Le Docteur l'invita à s'approcher de la console du Tardis, et souleva un capuchon, laissant apparaître une aiguille. Le sorcier comprit, et se piqua le bout de l'index, dont tombèrent quelques gouttes de sang. Le Docteur referma le capuchon, et la machine se mit à vibrer, et à transmettre les données à l'ordinateur principal du manoir, auquel le Docteur l'avait relié.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Merlin.

- On vous ramène à Camelot.

- Je ne peux pas le rencontrer ?

- Non, expliqua le seigneur du temps. Cela créerait un paradoxe, et nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, et le Docteur activa le Tardis. Ils déposèrent Merlin à l'entrée du château, et repartirent aussitôt vers le manoir. Dès leur arrivée, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

- Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda le Docteur en s'approchant de l'écran.

- Le résultat vient de s'afficher, dit Martha.

- Enaya, renchérit William, tu ne vas pas le croire.

Les deux s'approchèrent un peu plus pour lire le nom qui s'était affiché.

- C'est impossible, souffla Enaya.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit le Docteur.

La jeune fille lui chuchota l'explication à l'oreille, et il ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas impossible, dit-il. C'est juste très improbable.


	12. Chapter 11: le docteur et le docteur

Chapitre 11 : le Docteur rencontre le Docteur.

David Tennant était seul dans sa cuisine, et se préparait des œufs brouillés, lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, et poussa un cri de surprise. Devant lui se tenait en effet… lui-même. Ou du moins quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille brune.

- Bonjour, dit l'homme. Je suis le Docteur.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Comment, non ?

L'homme jeta un regard confus à la jeune fille, qui prit la parole.

- Mettez-vous à sa place, Docteur. Il vous a incarné pendant quatre ans. Il a rencontré sa femme sur un des tournages, parce qu'elle jouait votre fille, et le père de sa femme a joué votre cinquième incarnation. Pour lui, vous n'étiez que de la fiction, et soudain, vous vous retrouvez face à lui.

- C'est aussi perturbant pour moi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je nie son existence.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça sur moi ? demanda l'acteur.

- Oh, répondit la jeune fille, je suis une fan. Je m'appelle Enaya. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont, je serais plus que ravie de vous rencontrer. Mais là, je suis plutôt soulagée de vous trouver. Peut-on entrer ?

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle entra, suivie de l'homme qui prétendait être le Docteur.

- Doc, vous vérifiez la maison ? dit-elle.

- Non, intervint Tennant. Non, non, non et non. Je ne vous permets pas de visiter ma maison. Vous empiétez sur ma vie privée.

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui, le regardant comme un parfait crétin, puis le Docteur, puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi, sortit de sa poche un…

- C'est un tournevis sonique ? s'étonna l'acteur.

- Le seul, l'unique, l'authentique, répondit le Docteur.

David Tennant poussa un soupir, et s'appuya contre l'évier de la cuisine, pendant que le Docteur scannait la maison avec son tournevis, et que la jeune fille le regardait avec attention.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, répondit-il. Il y a quelque chose dans cette cuisine.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'acteur, et ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Eloignez-vous de cet évier, dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Il n'y a absolument rien dans cet évier, dit-il avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui a repéré une mauvaise blague.

Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos.

- Ne vous retournez pas, recommanda la jeune fille.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière moi ?

- Vous avez un miroir ?

- Dans la salle de bain, deuxième porte à gauche.

La jeune fille partit en vitesse, et revint avec le miroir.

- Bien, dit-elle. Je vais le mettre face à vous. Ne paniquez pas, et faites ce que je vous dis. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête, et elle souleva le miroir. Il vit alors derrière lui une sorte de serpent entièrement fait d'eau.

- Est-ce dangereux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme qui voulait masquer une panique évidente.

- S'il vous entoure, il peut vous noyer, répondit-elle sobrement.

- Parfait.

- Ne faites pas de geste brusque. Décollez-vous de l'évier, et avancez lentement vers moi. Ne vous retournez pas. S'il sait que vous le voyez, il attaquera.

L'acteur écouta les conseils de la jeune fille, et finit par se retrouver derrière elle.

- Vous pouvez vous arrêter, maintenant, dit-elle.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se retourna pour faire face à la créature.

- A moi de jouer, maintenant, fit Enaya.

- Tu as une idée ? demanda le Docteur.

- Plusieurs. J'essaie de trouver la meilleure.

- Et je suppose que vous ne pouviez rien faire AVANT, devina David.

- Trop risqué, répondit-elle.

Elle s'élança vers le serpent, et le saisit d'une main. La créature se changea alors en glace, et elle le détruisit du tranchant de la main.

- Apparemment, ils nous ont devancés, dit-elle.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tennant.

- Comment ont-ils pu le retrouver avant nous ? demanda le Docteur.

- Ils ont dû vous reconnaitre lorsque nous avons rencontré Merlin. Ils se sont douté de quelque chose, et l'ont gardé à l'œil. Quand ils ont compris que nous savions, ils ont décidé d'agir. Ce qui nous laisse peu de temps pour retrouver les autres.

- C'est une tache perdue d'avance, dit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Tous trois se retournèrent, et Enaya se crispa en voyant qui avait parlé.

- Jake, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Renonce, dit-il.

- Ma maison n'est pas un lieu public ! s'énerva Tennant.

Personne ne sembla réagir à sa remarque.

- Renonce, répéta Jake. Fais-le pour moi.

- Pour toi ? répondit la jeune fille. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai aimé, cet homme est mort. Tu n'es que le pantin du marionnettiste.

- Mon maître t'offre la paix.

- Il aurait dû y penser avant de s'en prendre à mes amis, avant de s'attaquer au Manoir et de le détruire. Je sais qu'il cherche à me faire perdre le contrôle, pour qu'il puisse prouver que je suis dangereuse et me tuer sans perdre son trône, en toute légitimité. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je le ferais tomber. Et je le ferais selon les règles des lois ancestrales.

- Ne refuse pas sa proposition, insista Jake.

- Je ne renoncerais pas.

- Il est prêt à libérer tes amis si tu lui offre le Docteur.

Enaya eut un rire sec.

- Je ne trahirais pas mon seul soutient. Dis à ton maitre que tant qu'il restera de la vie en moi, je me battrais. Maintenant, va-t'en. C'est un ordre.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête, tourna les talons, et à la grande surprise de Tennant, traversa le mur et disparut. L'acteur alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, et soupira. Enaya, elle, continua à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu Jake. Elle sursauta lorsque le Docteur lui prit la main.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda à nouveau Tennant.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers lui, et s'installèrent à leur tour sur des chaises.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Enaya.

- Bon. Je veux bien admettre que vous êtes le Docteur et sa nouvelle compagne. Mais cette autre personne, ce Jake, qui est-il ?

- Jake est le messager et l'exécuteur du marionnettiste. Le chef de ceux qui vous ont attaqués.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Les atlantes.

- C'est le nom d'une secte ?

- Non. Ce sont de vrais atlantes.

- L'Atlantide n'existe pas, c'est un mythe.

- Selon vous, il y a cinq minutes, je n'existais pas non plus, répondit le Docteur.

L'acteur marqua un court silence.

- Bon, reprit-il. Admettons qu'il soit le roi des atlantes. Pourquoi en a-t-il après vous ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux de sa sœur, et elle de moi, répondit le Docteur. Mais elle était promise à la déesse de sa planète. Elle est tombée enceinte, j'ai été chassé, l'enfant a été laissé à la mort, et la princesse a abdiqué. La déesse s'est mise en colère, et a détruit leur planète. Il m'en tient pour responsable.

- Donc les atlantes descendent des aliens.

- Les atlantes sont des aliens. Ils ne se sont jamais mélangés aux humains.

- Et pourquoi en ont-ils après moi ?

- Les Atlantes possèdent une cité engloutie nommée Ys, qui leur sert de prison, répondit Enaya. Nous devons récupérer Ys, et vous êtes une partie de la solution.

- Et quel rapport avec Merlin ?

- Ys a été cédée aux Atlantes par le roi Arthur et Guenièvre, en présence de Merlin. Pour récupérer Ys, les descendants les plus proches de chacun doivent être réunis. Nous sommes donc allés voir Merlin, afin de vous retrouver.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes son descendant.

Tennant eut un éclat de rire.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, monsieur, reprit Enaya. Nous avons un pisteur ADN, et celui de Merlin nous a conduits à vous.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Donc je suis une menace pour eux.

- Oui. Et ils réattaqueront. Je vais mettre votre maison sous protection, mais si vous tenez vraiment à la sécurité de votre famille, vous devez venir avec nous.

Il digéra l'information en silence, avant de demander :

- Quand doit-on partir ?

Enaya lança un regard au Docteur, puis répondit :

- Tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ? répéta l'acteur.

- Appelez votre femme, lui dit-elle. Expliquez-lui la situation.

- Ce n'est pas risqué ?

- Tapez 940 avant de composer le numéro. Cela déclenchera un brouilleur. Si une personne vous écoute, elle ne comprendra pas ce que vous dites.

- Mon téléphone n'est pas équipé d'un brouilleur.

- Faites-moi confiance.

Il l'observa un instant, puis composa le numéro. Enaya et le Docteur se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. La jeune fille, de son côté, appela William pour donner quelques ordres. L'acteur les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte d'entrée.

- Pouvez-vous me promettre que ma famille ira bien ?

- William est mon meilleur agent. C'est lui que j'ai envoyé pour les protéger. Ils iront bien.

- D'accord. Alors, ne trainons pas.

Et tous trois sortirent en direction du Tardis.


	13. Chapter 12: la nouvelle guenièvre

Chapitre 12 : la nouvelle Guenièvre

- Au manoir ? demanda le Docteur.

- Non. Ils risquent d'attaquer. J'ai demandé à Antonio de conduire Chris et Maggie dans la crypte, et que tous les autres s'y réfugient en cas de problème.

- Alors où va-t-on ?

Elle s'approcha de la console, et entra des coordonnées.

- Là où ils ne penseront pas à me chercher, répondit-elle.

Le Docteur ne posa pas plus de question, et enclencha les manettes. Ils atterrirent dans une petite rue de New-York, au bas d'un immeuble. Enaya sortit un trousseau de clé, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

- Ils ont changé la serrure, sourit-elle.

Elle posa la main dessus, et ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le clic d'ouverture. Elle poussa alors la porte, et invita les deux autres à entrer. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, et Enaya ouvrit la porte de gauche.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

L'appartement se constituait d'une pièce à vivre, d'une chambre, et d'une salle de bain. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps.

- Désolée pour la poussière, reprit-elle après un silence. Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis longtemps.

- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Tennant à mi-voix.

- C'est l'appartement où je vivais avec Jake, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement rauque.

- Pourquoi est-il passé dans l'autre camp ?

- Il a été tué. Juste en bas de l'immeuble. Le marionnettiste l'a ramené à la vie peu de temps après l'enterrement, et il en a fait son pantin.

L'acteur détourna le regard.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle commença alors à retirer tous draps qui couvraient les meubles.

- Monsieur Tennant, dit-elle, si nous devons rester, vous dormirez dans la chambre. Docteur, vous prendrez le canapé.

- Et toi ? demanda le Docteur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-elle. Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger.

Elle prit de l'argent caché dans un petit pot, et descendit faire les courses. Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement, elle eut la surprise de le trouver propre et brillant comme lorsqu'il était habité.

- Je me suis permit de faire le ménage, fit Tennant. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux.

- Merci, monsieur Tennant.

- David. Appelez-moi David.

- Merci… David.

Le silence s'installa. Enaya le rompit.

- Je suis désolée que vous vous retrouviez impliqué dans cette affaire. Je le suis sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à vos amis ? demanda-t-il.

- Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, son frère était avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux de sang royal. Lui voulait dominer toute sorte de vie sur terre. Son frère l'en a empêché. Selon les lois ancestrales, en cas de conflit pour le trône du nouveau territoire conquis, il revient au plus juste, jusqu'à ce que toute sa lignée soit éteinte. Nous n'étions plus que trois. Deux nouveaux sont apparus. Tous les autres sont gardés prisonniers à Ys, prétendument morts.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ont-ils agit maintenant, et pas avant.

- A cause de la prophétie, intervint le Docteur.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers lui.

- Je viens de parler à Martha, continua-t-il.

- Martha ? demanda David. Martha Jones ?

- Elle-même, répondit le Docteur.

L'acteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle a creusé dans la bibliothèque du manoir, en s'intéressant aux grimoires, continua le seigneur du temps. L'un d'eux était un livre de prophétie. Vers le milieu du grimoire, elle a trouvé une phrase qui disait que la dernière génération sonnerait la fin du tyran. Elle a donc cherché dans les autres grimoires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve mention de la dernière génération, qui se distingue par le fait qu'elle naitra effective.

- Qu'elle naitra effective ? répéta David. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Ça signifie que leurs pouvoirs apparaîtront dès leur naissance, expliqua Enaya.

- Non ! réagit le Docteur. C'est là que tu te trompes. Ça signifie qu'ils seront déjà prêts à utiliser leur pouvoir quand ils leur seront transmis.

Enaya réfléchit un instant, puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Chris et Maggie ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Exacte. L'Atlante connait la prophétie, et il sait qu'Ys est la seule chose qui peut causer sa chute. Quand il a compris que la dernière génération était arrivée, il a décidé de se débarrasser du problème.

- Il faut retrouver les autres, déclara Enaya. Commençons par Guenièvre. C'est là que vous allez nous aider, David.

- Moi ? comment ?

- Vous descendez de Merlin. Sa magie coule dans vos veines. Je pense que nous pourrons la relâcher en atteignant votre inconscient.

- Vous voulez m'hypnotiser ?

- Oui. Mais je ne vous forcerais pas à le faire.

Il sembla angoissé pendant un instant, et respira à fond.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Allez-y.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis déclara :

- Ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Vous devez vous détendre.

Elle le conduisit dans la chambre, et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Elle baissa les stores, brancha une petite lampe, mit une musique douce, et lui prépara une infusion. Pendant qu'il buvait, elle lui expliqua précisément ce qu'il ressentirait pendant et après l'hypnose, afin de le rassurer. Il la questionna, et elle répondit calmement et sans rien lui cacher. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Le Docteur s'assit, et regarda avec intérêt.

- Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Il obéit.

- Parfait, David. Oubliez tout ce qui vous entoure, et n'écoutez que ma voix, uniquement ma voix. Respirez profondément. Sentez votre cœur qui bat, sentez le sang qui coule dans vos veines. Quand je claquerais des doigts, vous vous endormirez profondément. Trois, deux, un…

Elle claqua des doigts, et l'acteur entra en hypnose.

- C'est très bien, continua-t-elle. Maintenant, je veux que vous visualisiez votre magie.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voyez-vous une porte ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Votre magie est enfermée derrière. Ouvrez-la. Laissez-la sortir.

Il crispa ses doigts sur le drap sous lui, et un frisson le parcourut.

- Pouvez-vous la voir, maintenant ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il. Elle brille. Elle brule.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Elle est magnifique ! continua-t-il.

- C'est vous qui la contrôlez. Ordonnez-lui de vous montrer Guenièvre.

Elle laissa couler un moment de silence.

- Que voyez-vous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Je vois son visage. Je connais son visage, mais je ne suis pas sûr de son nom.

- Décrivez-la-moi.

- Ça ne peut-être que deux personnes.

- Qui ?

- Catherine ou Donna.

Le Docteur retint son souffle.

- Concentrez-vous, dit Enaya. Ordonnez à votre magie d'être plus précise.

Il se concentra un instant, puis déclara :

- C'est Donna.

- Non… souffla le Docteur.

- C'est bien, David. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et vous allez vous réveiller.

Le Docteur se leva, et Enaya attendit qu'il sorte de la pièce, puis reprit.

- Un, deux, trois.

David cligna des yeux, et regarda la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vague.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Etrange… répondit-il.

Elle prit doucement son visage pour regarder ses yeux.

- Restez un peu ici, dit-elle. Reprenez tranquillement vos esprits. Je vais rejoindre le Docteur. Venez dès que vous vous sentirez prêt.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et referma doucement la porte.


	14. Chapter 13: le retour de Donna Noble

Chapitre 13 : le retour de Donna Noble.

Dans la pièce à vivre, Enaya trouva le Docteur qui faisait les cent pas.

- Docteur ? appela-t-elle.

- Ça ne peut pas être elle, dit-il, marchant toujours, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son manteau. Ça ne peut pas être elle. Il se trompe. Dis-moi qu'il se trompe. Sa magie est influencée par le fait qu'il a peur que ce soit son amie. Dis-moi que j'ai raison.

- Docteur…

- DIS-MOI QUE J'AI RAISON ! hurla-t-il.

Enaya ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer. De rage, le Docteur donna un grand coup de pied dans un meuble, dont il fendit la porte. Il prit une grande respiration.

- Je refuse de mettre la vie de Donna en danger. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera, si elle me voit. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je sais.

- Mais on ne peut pas renoncer, et ils risquent de la trouver.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va trouver une solution.

- Il y en a une.

C'était David qui venait de parler.

- Il faut sortir l'esprit de seigneur du temps du corps de Donna.

- Et comment le savez-vous ? demanda Enaya, curieuse.

- J'ai essayé ma magie.

- Vous apprenez vite, je suis impressionnée

- Mais j'ai enfermé l'esprit de seigneur du temps. Pour le faire sortir, il faudrait d'abord le libérer.

- Je peux le faire, dit Enaya. Je peux l'aspirer hors d'elle. J'ai déjà fait des choses semblables auparavant. Mais je ne le ferais pas sans votre accord.

- Peux-tu me garantir que c'est sans danger pour elle ?

- Non. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tout se passe bien.

Le Docteur prit sa tête entre ses mains, et siffla entre ses dents.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Allons-y.

Et il sortit de l'appartement, suivi de David et d'Enaya, qui referma délicatement la porte. Dès qu'elle les eut rejoints dans le Tardis, le seigneur du temps, visage fermé, enclencha les manettes, et ils furent bientôt arrivés devant la maison de Donna. Devant la porte, le Docteur sembla hésiter.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, dit-il.

Ce fut donc David qui appuya sur la sonnette. Ils attendirent quelques instants, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la mère de Donna. En voyant le Docteur, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, sortit, et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle remarqua ensuite David.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous avez un clone ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas un clone du Docteur, répondit l'intéressé. Je suis David Tennant, et j'ai interprété le Docteur pendant près de quatre ans dans la série qui raconte son histoire.

- Une série ? quelle série ?

- Torchwood en contrôle la diffusion, expliqua Enaya. Ils veillent à ce qu'aucune des personnes ayant côtoyé le Docteur n'ait accès à la série.

- Torchwood existe vraiment ? s'étonna David.

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs, le Capitaine Harckness apprécie beaucoup John Barrowman. Il dit qu' «il a très bien capturé l'essence de sa personne. » c'est lui qui l'a choisi. Officieusement, bien sûr. Barrowman n'est au courant de rien.

- Ce bon vieux Jack, fit le Docteur.

- Ce bon vieux John, fit David.

Mrs Noble se racla la gorge.

- Que faites-vous là ? répéta-t-elle

Le Docteur reprit son air grave.

- Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Donna, répondit le Docteur.

- Vous savez bien qu'elle ne peut pas se souvenir de vous ! vous savez ce qui se passera, sinon.

- Si j'avais le choix, je ne le ferais pas. Mais la jeune fille qui m'accompagne peut résoudre le problème. Elle peut aspirer l'esprit de seigneur du temps qui consume votre fille. Je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais fait confiance, mais je vous en prie, vous devez me croire.

Mrs Noble le regarda d'un air pincé, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Wilfred Mott.

- Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie en le reconnaissant.

- Wilfred ! répondit-il.

Les deux se serrèrent dans les bras comme de vieux amis.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ensuite le vieil homme.

Ils lui expliquèrent toute la situation en détail, et il écouta avec attention. Lorsqu'il entendit que sa petite-fille était de la lignée de Guenièvre, il sourit et déclara :

- J'ai toujours su que ma Donna était spéciale.

Lorsque l'explication fut terminée, il se tourna vers Enaya.

- Pouvez-vous vraiment le faire ? lui demanda-t-il. Pouvez-vous vraiment me ramener ma petite-fille ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Si le Docteur a confiance en vous, alors moi aussi, déclara-t-il.

La mère de Donna poussa un soupir, et leur ouvrit la porte.

- Donna, appela-t-elle, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

La jeune femme se leva du canapé, et regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Le Docteur s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour, Donna, dit-il. Je suis le Docteur.

- Docteur ? murmura-t-elle. Oh, ma tête…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et son mari et David se précipitèrent pour la soutenir, pendant qu'Enaya s'approchait d'elle.

- Faites-moi confiance… murmura-t-elle.

Elle apposa le pouce de sa main gauche sur le front de Donna, et celle-ci écarquilla les yeux. Enaya grimaça, mais accentua la pression de son pouce. Elle poussa un cri d'effort, puis enleva finalement son pouce. Elle plaça alors la main droite au-dessus du cœur de Donna. Sa main se mit à briller, et elle pâlit à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle laissa tomber son bras.

- Elle ira bien, déclara-t-elle.

Et elle s'effondra, tandis que Donna perdait connaissance.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda David en désignant Enaya.

Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle et prit son pouls.

- Elle a utilisé trop d'énergie, déclara-t-il. Elle va s'en sortir, elle a juste besoin de repos.

- Et Donna ? demanda son mari.

- Elle devrait revenir à elle d'ici une heure.

Ils installèrent donc les deux jeunes femmes dans un grand lit, et le Docteur resta veiller sur elles. Ce fut Donna qui se réveilla la première. Elle cligna des yeux, et aperçut son ami.

- Docteur… appela-t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta.

- Donna ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il quitta sa chaise pour venir s'assoir plus près d'elle, sur le lit, et lui prendre la main.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se redressa en position assise sur le lit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous avons dû absorber l'esprit de seigneur du temps qui était en toi.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y était.

- Il consumait ta vie, alors pour te protéger, je l'ai enfermé et j'ai bloqué ta mémoire pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir.

- Oui, je me souviens, maintenant.

- Tout cela est de ma faute, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et il détourna le regard. Le sentant en souffrance, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il fut alors secoué de sanglots. Elle le serra plus fort, le berçant et lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

- He, l'homme de l'espace… il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, lui dit-elle.

Et elle continua à le bercer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- C'est votre nouvelle compagne ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en désignant Enaya.

- Disons que nous faisons un bout de chemin ensemble… je lui dois beaucoup.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, et maintenant elle t'a ramenée.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait revenir, Docteur ?

Le Docteur baissa la tête. Elle le força à le regarder, et mit dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Donna, finit-il par avouer.

- Racontez-moi.

Il lui révéla alors toute l'histoire depuis le début, n'omettant aucun détail.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, lui assura-t-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Enaya se réveilla. Le Docteur lui fit un sourire.

- Ça commence à devenir une habitude, lui dit-il.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sauves une vie en absorbant quelque chose de néfaste, et tu restes inconsciente pendant des heures.

Enaya eut un rire.

- pouvez-vous me donner une seringue, s'il-vous-plait, Docteur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu devrais te reposer, répondit-il.

- Négatif. J'ai dormi suffisamment. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

- Elle a raison, intervint Donna. Allons botter quelque fessiers atlantes.

Le Docteur Donna donc une seringue à la jeune fille, afin qu'elle reprenne de l'énergie. Elle se leva ensuite, imitée par Donna. Ils sortirent de la chambre, et retrouvèrent les quatre autres, assis autour d'une tasse de café. Lorsqu'il les vit, David se leva et les rejoignit. Donna, elle, se dirigea vers son mari.

- Je dois partir, lui dit-elle. Le Docteur a besoin de moi, mais je te promets que je ne serais pas longue.

Et elle l'embrassa.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Retrouver le roi Arthur, répondit-elle. Punir des méchants, sauver des innocents, remettre la justice en place. Et courir. Beaucoup. C'est fou ce qu'on courre avec le Docteur. Et c'est fou, ce que ça m'avait manqué !

- Vas-y, ma grande ! dit Wilfred. va sauver le monde, je suis fier de toi.

- Merci grand-père.

Et elle rejoignit les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux le dire ? demanda David.

Le Docteur sourit et hocha la tête.

- ALLONS-Y ! s'écria l'acteur.

Et ils sortirent tous de la maison pour entrer dans le Tardis.


	15. Chapter 14: le labyrinthe de la mort

Chapitre 14 : le labyrinthe de la mort.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement d'Enaya, et il se passa une semaine sans qu'ils ne parviennent à progresser. Cependant, cette semaine ne fut pas perdue, puisqu'Enaya en profita pour apprendre à David à utiliser sa magie. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, celui-ci ne parvint pas à localiser le descendant d'Arthur. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner au manoir, au cas des informations utiles s'y trouveraient. A peine furent-ils entrés dans le Tardis que ses portes se verrouillèrent. Sans que le Docteur ne touche à rien, la machine se mit en marche. Le Docteur se précipita vers la console, et tritura quelques boutons.

- Je n'ai pas le contrôle des commandes, s'écria-t-il.

- Oh non ! réagit David. Oh non, non, non, non, non, dit-il en tournant en rond.

Il finit par s'assoir dans un coin du vaisseau. Donna observa son manège.

- Il n'a pas l'habitude des caprices de votre Tardis ? demanda-t-elle au Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice du Tardis, répondit-il. Les atlantes ont pris le contrôle.

- Ne dites pas ça ! orDonna l'acteur.

- Pas de panique, Dadouchki, fit Enaya. On va s'en sortir.

Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Comment vous m'avez appelé ?demanda-t-il après un court silence.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Excusez-moi. Vous me rappelez juste quelqu'un qui avait ce surnom.

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça.

- Promis.

Les moteurs s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

- Où est-on ? demanda David.

- En plein milieu de l'atlantique, répondit le Docteur.

- En Atlantide ?

- Non, juste au-dessus.

- Ils jouent avec nous, dit sombrement Enaya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? demanda le Docteur.

- Docteur ! appela Donna.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de contrôle. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle.

- Ils nous envoient quelque chose, continua-t-elle.

- Quelque chose de gros, compléta le Docteur. Et de vivant.

- Le Léviathan… murmura David.

- En fait, un Kraken, corrigea Enaya d'un air funeste. Il nous envoie son monstre pour que ça ait l'air d'un accident. C'est très intelligent.

David eut un rire nerveux.

- Vous pensez toujours qu'on va s'en tirer ? demanda-t-il.

Au moment où il disait ces mots, ils ressentirent une forte secousse, et dans une forte lumière, ils perdirent tous connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Donna était seule et se trouvait entre quatre murs végétaux. Elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans un labyrinthe. Elle ne paniqua pas, pensant qu'il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'elle se trouve là et qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, David eut un moment de panique en constatant qu'il ne pouvait rien voir. En touchant son visage, il constata qu'il portait une sorte de masque en acier autour des yeux. Il palpa précipitamment le tour du masque, et parvint à y déceler une serrure. Il se mit alors à tâtonner frénétiquement autour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite clé. Il s'en saisit avidement, et défit le masque qui lui cachait la vue. Lorsqu'il put voir où il se trouvait, il poussa un gémissement d'angoisse. La pièce était toute blanche, minuscule, et si basse de plafond qu'il pouvait le toucher en restant assis. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, ne pouvant qu'attendre la suite des évènements.

La première chose qu'Enaya ressentit en reprenant conscience fut une vive douleur dans les bras. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux, et constata qu'elle était attaché debout, en position de crucifixion. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient retenus par des anneaux de fer. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais n'y parvenant pas, elle décida de patienter, referma les yeux, et entra en méditation.

Lorsque le Docteur ouvrit les yeux, il se mit à parler.

- Oh, dit-il. Bonjour, toi. Tu es magnifique, mon ami. Qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement ?

Devant lui se tenait en effet un gigantesque serpent. Il bougea vers la gauche, et la tête du serpent le suivit. Il comprit alors qu'il était là pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se mit alors à se parler à voix haute, devinant qu'il avait été téléporté, et se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de son cher Tardis, et de ses autres compagnons. Il se demanda enfin où il se trouvait lui-même. Soudain une voix retentit, surgissant de nulle part.

- Bonjour, chers amis. Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin tous réveillé. Je suis le maitre du jeu. Votre partie était terminée, mais j'ai décidé de vous offrir une seconde chance. Soyez les bienvenus dans le labyrinthe de la mort. Chacun d'entre vous aura pour mission de retrouver un objet, qui vous sera indiqué sur un parchemin à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Et bien sûr, vous devez retrouver la sortie. Ces quatre objets formeront une clé pour sortir du labyrinthe. Si vous réussissez, vous serez récompensés par une aide précieuse pour la suite de votre jeu. Mais si un seul d'entre vous échoue, vous serez renvoyés aux Atlantes, où votre vaisseau se trouve déjà. Dans un instant, vous pourrez entrer dans le labyrinthe. Mais prenez garde. Il est truffé de pièges, et jouera sur vos peurs les plus profondes. Bonne chance, et que le jeu commence.

A cet instant, le serpent se retira, les anneaux qui retenaient Enaya se rétractèrent, un pan de mur de la salle blanche coulissa, et l'un des panneaux végétal prit feu et fut réduit en cendre. Tous se précipitèrent pour entrer dans le labyrinthe, et trouvèrent leur parchemin. Celui de Donna représentait deux billes noires. Sur celui d'Enaya était dessiné un oiseau, et celui du Docteur montrait des flammes. Lorsque David regarda le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. En effet, le dessin représentait… une baguette magique. Il ferma les yeux, et, comme Enaya lui avait appris à le faire, orDonna à sa magie de lui montrer le chemin, puis se mit directement en marche. Donna, de son côté, erra un bon quart d'heure au hasard du labyrinthe, et finit par se retrouver à un grand carrefour, décoré de statue. Sur le bord du chemin, elle aperçut les deux billes noires qu'elle devait retrouver. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se releva. En effet, l'une des statues avait bougé, et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. David arriva à ce moment-là.

- Ne le quittez pas des yeux !

- Docteur ?

- Non, c'est David.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un ange pleureur. Il peut bouger dès que vous ne le voyez plus. Ne clignez pas des yeux, mais ne le regardez pas dans les yeux.

Et il partit s'enfoncer dans la branche gauche du carrefour. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, avec un miroir de taille humaine, qu'il posa face à l'ange.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Donna.

- Je le piège. Toute image d'un ange devient elle-même un ange. Comme les deux anges sont face à face, ils se voient mutuellement, et ne peuvent plus bouger.

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- J'ai regardé la suite de la série. Il faudrait quelque chose pour faire tenir le miroir.

Donna regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut une petite colonne.

- Ça ferait l'affaire ? demanda-t-elle.

David tourna la tête.

- Tenez le miroir, dit-il.

Et il partit chercher la colonne, puis revint la poser derrière le miroir. Il remarqua les deux billes noires que Donna tenait dans sa main.

- Vous avez trouvé votre objet ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et les glissa dans sa poche.

- Continuons, fit David, tendu.

Ils contournèrent donc le miroir, et s'avancèrent dans la seule partie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait explorée.

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur avançait dans le labyrinthe, à la recherche de son objet. Il vit soudain sur un plateau de bronze le reflet d'une lueur dorée. Il se dirigea donc dans la direction opposée au plateau, et de lueur en lueur, se retrouva bientôt devant une grande salle noire. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit un bourdonnement.

- Vashta Nerada… souffla-t-il.

Il prit une profonde respiration. Les Vashtas Neradas étaient les seules créatures qu'il ne pouvait ni vaincre, ni raisonner. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque. Il repéra un orbe lumineux, à côté de l'entrée de la salle. Il fouilla alors dans ses poches et jura. Son tournevis sonique lui avait été retiré. Il décida cependant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il activa l'orbe, et entra en courant dans la salle. Il atteignit rapidement son objet, et s'en saisit. A cet instant, le bourdonnement cessa, et la lumière se ralluma. Le Docteur se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il eut un rire, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de respect pour celui qui avait réussi à le piéger. En sortant de la salle, il retrouva Enaya.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me suis fait piéger. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. As-tu ton objet ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Alors ne trainons pas.

Ils continuèrent donc ensemble leur chemin, et arrivèrent bientôt à un point d'eau. Le Docteur y aperçut un passage sous la roche, qui semblait mener à une autre partie du labyrinthe. Chacun d'entre eux ayant déjà parcouru sa partie en intégralité, ils en conclurent que le point d'eau les rapprocherait de la sortie. Le Docteur se lança le premier, et grimaça en entrant dans l'eau froide. Enaya entra à son tour, mais trébucha, et se retrouva submergé. Aussitôt lui revinrent des souvenirs. Le Docteur l'attrapa, et la ramena à la surface.

- Enaya ! tu vas bien ?

- J'y étais, Docteur. J'étais à Ys.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Il prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et elle partagea son souvenir avec lui. Il la vit enfermée dans une cage immergée, et devina d'autres cages autour d'elle. Elle semblait profondément endormie. Elle se réveilla soudain en sursaut, et se débattit pour en sortir. Il vit ensuite un atlante nager vers elle, et l'asperger d'un liquide violet, après quoi elle se rendormit. Puis l'atlante colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille, bloquant la mémoire de cet évènement.

- D'accord, dit-il. Ca va aller.

- Docteur, comment ça se fait que je me souviens ?

- Quand tu t'es retrouvé soudainement sous l'eau, ça a dû stimuler ta mémoire. Tu te sens bien ?

- Je ne suis jamais morte… aucun de nous n'ai jamais mort… qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

Le Docteur la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- On ferait mieux d'avancer, finit-il par dire.

Elle hocha la tête, et plongea à sa suite dans le tunnel qui menait de l'autre côté du labyrinthe.

Pendant ce temps, Donna et David étaient eux aussi arrivés à un passage compliqué.

- Je ne peux pas, déclara David.

Ils avaient suivi son instinct, et se trouvaient maintenant devant l'entrée d'un étroit boyau de terre.

- Vous êtes sûr que votre objet est là-dedans ? demanda Donna.

Il hocha la tête avec un gémissement.

- Alors vous devez y aller.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans, je suis claustrophobe, répondit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

- Comment avez-vous fait, alors, pour la bibliothèque ? l'accès à CAL que le Docteur a utilisé pour sauver le professeur Song n'était pas beaucoup plus large que ça.

- Les producteurs le savent. Du coup, ils ont décidé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul accès à CAL et que je courrais vite. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller à ma place ?

Elle le regarda un instant, puis soupira, et essaya de passer le bras dans le tunnel. Un champ de force la repoussa.

- Peut-être que moi non plus je ne peux pas entrer… proposa David avec espoir.

Avec douceur, elle prit sa main, le força à s'agenouiller, et approcha son bras de l'entrée du terrier. Le champ de force ne l'arrêta pas. Il lui lança un regard paniqué.

- Ecoutez-moi, lui dit-elle. Je sais que vous avez peur, et que vous auriez préféré ne jamais avoir été impliqué là-dedans. Croyez-moi, j'ai ressenti la même chose quand le Docteur est entré dans ma vie. Mais voilà, nous y sommes, et nous devons continuer. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, vous devez entrer dans ce tunnel et récupérer votre objet.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle comprit qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec vous, acheva-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais je serais avec vous, je vous parlerais.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- J'ai peur, dit-il.

Elle lui serra la main.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, continua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration, et s'enfonça dans le tunnel étroit. Comme promis, Donna lui parla.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez incarné le Docteur dans une série ?

- Oui, pendant quatre ans.

- Et moi, j'y étais ?

- Bien sûr. Vous apparaissez pour la première fois lors de votre mariage avec Lance, et vous réapparaissez un an plus tard, avec l'histoire de madame Foster. Et j'ai terminé mon rôle sur votre nouveau mariage.

- Et celle qui tient mon rôle ? qui est-ce ?

- Elle s'appelle Catherine Tate. C'est une actrice extraordinaire.

- Catherine Tate, vous êtes sérieux ? oh, je suis flatté !

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Et comment ! j'ai suivi son show. C'est un vrai caméléon. Réussir à jouer un homme gay et chauve relève de l'exploit ! honnêtement, je croyais que ce n'était pas elle. vous voyez quelque chose ?

- Je crois que je le vois.

Il tendit le bras, et se saisit de l'objet. Il tenta ensuite de se retourner pour rebrousser chemin.

- Oh, mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il.

- David ? s'inquiéta Donna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le tunnel est trop étroit pour que puisse me retourner, fit-il, paniqué. Je ne peux pas revenir… je ne peux pas revenir !

- David, calmez-vous. Essayez d'avancer plus loin.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est un cul-de-sac !

- Alors il faut que vous reculiez.

Il jura, mais fit ce qu'elle lui conseillait.

- Parlez-moi, s'il vous plait ! supplia-t-il.

Alors Donna lui parla, l'encouragea, et, rassemblant tout son courage, il se mit à remonter, tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à sortir, il prit une grande respiration. Donna remarqua à quel point ses mains tremblaient.

- Venez-là, dit-elle.

Et elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien, maintenant. Ça va. C'est fini.

- Et si on faisait une pause ? demanda l'acteur.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Faisons une pause.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et tenta de retrouver son calme. Donna, quant à elle, le garda dans ses bras, et comme elle l'avait fait pour le Docteur, lui parla à voix basse pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et quand il se fut calmé, Donna proposa qu'ils se remettent en marche pour trouver la sortie du labyrinthe.

- Ouais, répondit-il. Bonne idée. Désolé pour ça.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Tout va bien.

Et ils repartirent. Au même moment, Enaya et le Docteur étaient arrivés devant une grande arche, derrière laquelle se trouvait une grande salle remplie de miroirs. Enaya remarqua qu'un nom était gravé sous la voûte de l'arche : Alice. Elle entra dans la salle aux miroirs. Dans l'un d'entre eux, elle vit le reflet de son objet. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face… à un autre miroir, reflet du premier. Elle sourit.

- Docteur, dit-elle, à votre avis, lequel est le vrai ?

- Je dois me faire vieux, répondit-il. Je ne comprends pas.

- Je dois traverser le miroir, comme Alice. Mais la question est : quel miroir. L'un contient vraiment l'objet, l'autre n'est que son reflet. Alors, lequel est le vrai ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- L'un est un vrai miroir, l'autre une sorte de porte. Voyons lequel je peux traverser.

Elle toucha les deux miroirs, et rien ne se passa. Perplexe, elle regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut un petit autel, sur lequel reposait un petit miroir. Elle pâlit tout d'un coup.

- Enaya ? l'appela le Docteur.

- Il faut payer un droit de passage, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle désigna le petit miroir.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un miroir Ende. J'y ai souvent eu recours sur d'autres personnes. On en conserve tout un stock au manoir.

- Un miroir Ende ? comme l'auteur de l'histoire sans fin ?

- Exactement. Dans un passage de l'histoire sans fin, le héros enferme un souvenir dans un miroir, afin de pouvoir le récupérer plus tard. Ici, le principe est le même. Je dois offrir un souvenir cher, et je pourrais passer.

- C'est risqué… si le souvenir force ta mémoire.

- Oui. Bye bye. En vingt minutes si je suis en forme. Le seul moyen de me faire revenir serait de me faire regarder à nouveau dans le miroir.

- Je peux le faire à ta place.

- Hors de question. Vous êtes trop précieux pour qu'on prenne ce risque.

- Mais toi…

- Moi, je suis remplaçable. J'ai été élevée comme ça. Et j'ai élevé mes élèves comme ça. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, William sera le nouveau champion.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Maintenant, chut, je dois me concentrer.

- Vous savez ce que ça me rappelle ? demanda le Docteur après un court silence.

- Non, quoi ?

- La bibliothèque. La situation est assez semblable. J'ignore où est Donna et si elle va bien, vous vous apprêtez à faire quelque chose de dangereux pour nous sortir de là, et quand je veux vous convaincre de ne pas le faire, vous me dites de me taire.

- Vous vous sentez responsable de la mort du professeur Song ?

- Oui. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui elle est.

- Vous le saurez bientôt, Docteur. Vous la reverrez. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et se tut. Enaya se saisit du petit miroir, le fixa un moment, puis le reposa sur le petit autel. A cet instant, la surface du miroir de gauche se rida, permettant une traversé. Enaya s'y dirigea. Arrivée devant le miroir, elle eut un court instant d'hésitation, puis passa de l'autre côté, où elle se trouva dans le noir complet. Elle sortit une petite lampe de sa poche, et tenta d'éclairer la pièce, en vain.

- Docteur ? appela-t-elle. vous m'entendez ?

- Oui Enaya, lui répondit une voix lointaine. Je t'entends, et je te vois dans le reflet du miroir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! alors il va falloir que vous me guidiez, parce que moi, je ne vois rien du tout.

Il commença donc à la guider en lui criant des indications. C'est pourquoi, lorsque David et Donna arrivèrent un instant plus tard, ils crurent que l'extra-terrestre était devenu fou. Ils se posèrent ensuite la question pour eux-mêmes en voyant Enaya dans le miroir.

- Comment peut-elle être là-dedans, demanda David en tapotant le verre du miroir.

- Elle n'est pas dans ce miroir, mais dans l'autre qui est un faux miroir, une porte derrière laquelle se trouve son objet, expliqua très vite le Docteur. Sauf qu'elle, de l'autre côté, elle ne voit rien, donc il faut la guider.

- Docteur, demanda l'intéressée, dois-je continuer d'avancer ?

- Non, répondit David. Trois pas sur la gauche et vous y serez.

- David ?

- C'est bien moi.

- Donna est avec vous ?

- Affirmatif. Et nous avons tous les deux notre objet.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il ne reste donc plus que le mien. Trois pas vers la gauche, alors.

Elle se décala donc de trois pas vers la gauche, et il la vit s'éloigner de l'objet.

- Désolé, fit-il. J'avais oublié que les choses étaient inversées.

Elle se corrigea donc, et fit six pas vers la droite. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle, et se saisit de l'objet. A ce moment, le sol se mit à trembler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire d'Aladin ? demanda Donna.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, vous venez de prendre la lampe magique, et tout est en train de s'effondrer. Vous devriez courir.

- Guidez-moi vers la sortie.

Et elle commença à courir, suivants les indications qu'ils lui Donnaient. Elle ressortit de la salle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda David.

- En toute franchise, répondit-elle, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée.

- Vous n'êtes pas normale.

- Chacun ses petits défauts. Moi, je suis accro à l'adrénaline. D'où mon plaisir de voyager avec le Docteur. Alors un labyrinthe de la mort, que gère un fou qui se fait appeler le maitre du jeu, qui semble fan de littérature enfantine et de créatures fantastiques, vous imaginez mon plaisir !

- Moi, j'ai beaucoup de respect, pour lui, intervint le Docteur. Pour mon épreuve, il a réussi à me duper, et ce n'est vraiment pas à la portée de n'importe qui. En plus, il ne nous a jamais mis face à un vrai piège.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Donna. On n'a jamais été vraiment en danger. Je veux dire, même pour l'ange pleureur, il y avait de quoi s'en sortir à proximité.

- Et vous David, demanda Enaya. Quelle était votre épreuve ?

- J'ai dû ramper dans un terrier, alors que je suis claustrophobe.

- Voyez le côté positif.

- Lequel ?

- Si vous vous retrouvez à nouveau dans ce genre de situation, vous saurez que vous en êtes capable.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici.

- Vous avez raison, déclara le Docteur. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent donc tous de la salle au miroir, et se mirent à chercher la sortie. Ce fut Donna qui trouva le mur gravé d'un phœnix. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un indice, et proposa donc à ses compagnons de s'en approcher. Lorsqu'ils virent la profondeur de la gravure, le Docteur comprit qu'elle était faite pour accueillir leurs objets. Il enjoignit donc Enaya à y placer l'oiseau, puis lui-même y ajusta les flammes, et enfin, Donna mit en place les yeux. Une fois le phœnix ainsi formé, ils se demandèrent que faire de la baguette magique de David. Enaya eut alors une idée.

- Essayez de toucher les yeux avec votre baguette, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, et les yeux du phœnix brillèrent d'un éclat vert. Puis le mur commença lentement à s'ouvrir. Enaya eut un rire sec.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Donna.

- Le phœnix aux yeux verts, répondit-elle. c'est une légende. Il ramène les morts à la vie. Et apparemment, c'est ce que nous allons faire. reste à savoir avec qui.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa phrase, le mut avait fini de s'ouvrir, et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle devant eux.


	16. Chapter 15: arthur

Chapitre 15 : Arthur

- Bien joué ! retentit la voix du maitre du jeu. Vous avez bien mérité votre indice. Et cet indice est pour toi, Enaya. Le champion mais ne peut être l'un des trois descendants.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda Donna.

- Je pense qu'Enaya descend d'Arthur, répondit David.

- C'est exact, répondit l'intéressée. Mais comment faire ? je dois être le champion.

- Oh ! s'exclama soudain le Docteur. J'ai compris ! Enaya, tu vas devoir le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Poster la lettre ! le descendant d'Arthur, c'est Ilian !

- Qui ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le Docteur eut un temps de surprise, puis l'horreur se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit.

- Oh non, fit-il. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce souvenir que tu as mis dans le miroir !

- Quel miroir ? demanda Donna.

- Le miroir, souffla Enaya. Ilian… mon ange…

Et elle s'effondra. David se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il la posa doucement sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il.

- Attaque cérébrale. Elle a sacrifié le souvenir de son fils pour pouvoir récupérer son objet. Elle l'a enfermé dans un miroir, mais c'est un souvenir beaucoup trop puissant. Le fait de le mentionner a forcé la mémoire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Donna.

- Maintenez-la éveillée. Parlez-lui. Je dois récupérer le miroir.

David hocha la tête, et adossa Enaya contre le mur, en position assise. Il lui prit la main, et commença à lui parler, tout comme Donna, en attendant que le Docteur revienne. Celui-ci revint quinze minutes plus tard, tenant le petit miroir à la main. David et Donna se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Le Docteur mit le miroir dans les mains de la jeune fille.

- Regarde à l'intérieur, lui orDonna-t-il doucement.

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

- Écoute-moi, Enaya. Je sais que c'est dur, et que tu voudrais oublier, mais ça va te tuer. C'est un souvenir trop fort, il ne disparaitra pas. Tu dois regarder.

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard désespéré, puis prit sur elle et plongea ses yeux dans le miroir. Ses mains se crispèrent, et elle se mit à trembler. Le Docteur, lui, la tenait par les épaules, tandis que David et Donna n'arrivaient pas à détourner les yeux de cette scène. Soudain, Enaya poussa un bref cri où se mêlaient rage, douleur et désespoir, puis elle lâcha le miroir, qui alla se briser par terre. Elle respira ensuite plusieurs fois profondément, pendant que le Docteur lui répétait qu'il était désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Docteur ? demanda-t-elle une fois calmée.

- On change les choses, répondit-il. Tu dois poster la lettre.

- Quelle lettre ? demanda Donna.

- Lorsque j'ai perdu Ilian après avoir été poignardée dans le ventre, j'ai écrit une lettre à mon moi passé, me mettant en garde contre les évènements. Je me suis toujours dit que si l'occasion se présentait, je la posterais. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on provoque cette occasion. Il faut qu'on remonte le temps.

- Et comment vous comptez faire ça, sans le Tardis ? parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment aller le chercher en plein milieu de l'Atlantide…

- Il y a une personne qui peut nous aider, répondit le Docteur. On doit aller à Cardif.

- Il faut déjà qu'on sorte d'ici, fit Donna, pragmatique. Une idée ?

- A tout hasard, répondit David, la porte ?

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné suite à la déclaration de cette évidence à laquelle personne n'avait pensé. Enaya le brisa.

- Bon point, dit-elle.

Et ils s'élancèrent tous vers la sortie. Ce qu'il découvrir derrière la porte leur coupa le souffle. En effet se tenait dans cette pièce deux créatures ailées.

- Impossible… souffla David.

- Oh, fit le Docteur, fasciné. Vous êtes magnifiques !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Donna.

Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à détacher leurs yeux des créatures.

- Celle de gauche, répondit Enaya, c'est un hippogriffe. Quant à la deuxième, qu'en pensez-vous Docteur ?

- A moins que mes yeux ne me trompent, je dirais que c'est un Drash.

- Et c'est quoi, un Drash ? demanda David.

- Une créature extrêmement intelligente. Ils vivaient uniquement sur la planète dont venait l'ancêtre d'Enaya. C'est là que j'étais ambassadeur. Ils sont très endurants, ils peuvent voler pendant un mois entier sans se fatiguer.

- Sont-ils dangereux ? demanda Donna

- Des charognards. Mais généralement, ils n'attendaient pas la mort naturelle ou accidentelle de leur nourriture. Ils la faisaient tomber des falaises.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, nota David.

- Sauf que, intervint Enaya, ce n'est pas n'importe quel Drash, Docteur. C'est Reilok.

Le Docteur tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Impossible, fit-il.

- Qui est Reilok ? demanda David.

- Mon ancêtre a réussi un exploit, expliqua Enaya. Il a apprivoisé un Drash, et l'a baptisé Reilok, l'immortel.

Le Docteur s'approcha de Reilok, et posa la main sur la tête de la créature. Il sentit alors que le Drash lisait en lui et retraçait son passé, comme pour juger s'il était digne ou non de recevoir son aide. L'extra-terrestre reçut ensuite une image mentale provenant de la créature. Elle acceptait de les transporter sur son dos, lui et Enaya. Le Docteur lui renvoya en retour l'image de David et Donna. Le Drash poussa un bref cri, qui fit sursauter les trois autres, et l'hippogriffe replia ses pattes.

- Ils vous nous emmener jusqu'à Cardiff, expliqua le Docteur. David et Donna, vous monterez sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Le Drash ne veut porter qu'Enaya et moi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens un peu vexé, déclara Donna.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la place Roald Dahl de Cardiff.

- Ah ! fit David. Torchwood !

- Exact, répondit le Docteur.

Le Docteur s'arrêta sur une plaque face à la fontaine, et les trois autres le rejoignirent. Il actionna ensuite son tournevis sonique, et la dalle commença à descendre lentement. Ils furent accueillis en bas par un homme noir au regard suspicieux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur descendit de la plaque, imité par les autres.

- Rex Matheson, dit-il.

- Non, ça c'est mon nom.

- Bien sûr que c'est votre nom. C'est juste une façon de vous saluer. Vous êtes Rex Matheson, le nouvel immortel.

- Je vais réitérer ma question : qui êtes-vous ? que voulez-vous ? et comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Je suis le Docteur, je viens voir Jack, et je le garde toujours à l'œil.

- Docteur qui ? et qui est avec vous ?

- Ça va, Rex, retentit soudain la voix de Jack. Ils sont les bienvenus ici.

Il s'avança vers eux et les salua tous tour à tour, glissant un « mince, me voilà découvert » à David. Il remarqua tout de suite que malgré le fait qu'elle souriait, le visage d'Enaya était crispé.

- Je suppose, en déduisit-il, que vous n'êtes pas venus pour une visite amicale ?

- Nous avons besoin de ton manipulateur de vortex, jack, déclara le Docteur.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Le Docteur lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Il retira l'appareil de son poignet, et le tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le prit, et une grande détresse se peignit sur son visage.

- Docteur, je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule.

- Tu ne seras pas seule, je vais venir avec toi.

- En fait, il vaut mieux que vous y alliez tous, glissa Jack. Evitons de créer des paradoxes.

Le Docteur lança un regard à Enaya, qui hocha la tête, et mit l'appareil à son poignet, vérifié la présence de la lettre dans sa poche, puis règle la date, au 3 juin 2006, soit un jour avant la provocation en duel de son ennemi. Le Docteur lui prit la main, tout comme David et Donna s'accrocha à son bras.

- Laissez au moins 5 minutes entre votre heure de départ et votre heure de retour, conseille Jack

Là encore, Enaya se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Oh, et retenez votre souffle, ajouta le capitaine.


	17. Chapter 16: ilian

Chapitre 16 : Ilian

Enaya enclencha manipulateur de vortex. Lorsque le voyage fut achevé, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix manque

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, je vais aller me donner cette lettre.

Elle commença à avancer, mais le Docteur l'arrêta.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Enaya. Tu ne peux pas te rencontrer toi-même. Tu sais ce que ça ferait.

- Mais il faut qu'on soit surs que j'ai eu la lettre. Il faut qu'on soit surs que je n'irai pas me battre.

- Donnez-moi la lettre, fit alors David. J'irai la porter moi-même.

La jeune fille hésita

- Faites-moi confiance, insista-t-il. S'il vous plait.

La jeune fille finit par accepter, et lui tendit la lettre. Il la prit et se dirigea vers l'immeuble où elle habitait. Il monta donc au dernier étage, et sonna à la porte de gauche. Ce fut Jake qui vient ouvrir.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondit David, troublé.

Il reprit cependant vite ses esprits

- Je viens livrer une lettre pour Enaya, fit-il.

- Chérie, appela Jake, c'est un courrier pour toi.

David la vit alors entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air radieuse. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. Il remarqua la manière dont les deux futurs parents se regardaient, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rappela l'expression d'Enaya lorsque Jake était apparu chez lui.

- Du courrier pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, le ramenant au temps présent.

Il lui remit donc la lettre, et elle l'ouvrit sur le champ. Il vit son visage se tendre et ne put s'empêcher de penser au visage de l'autre Enaya lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

- C'est lui qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Accusa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Il vous a demandé de me donner cette lettre dans l'espoir que je refuse et qu'il puisse me faire passer pour une lâche.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

- Et bien vous lui direz, martela-t-elle en lui rendant violement la lettre, vous lui direz que son stratagème n'a pas fonctionné et que je vais relever son défi.

- Je vous en prie, j'ignore le contenu de cette lettre, mais elle vient de quelqu'un à qui vous pouvez faire confiance.

- Je ne fais jamais confiance aux inconnus.

Devant ce refus d'écouter, Daniel se tourna vers Jake.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il, essayer de la convaincre.

- Sortez de chez moi, ordonna Enaya.

- Ecoutez…

Enaya se saisit alors d'un couteau de cuisine qui se trouvait à proximité et le bandit ver l'acteur.

- J'ai dit ! Sortez ! Répéta-t-elle.

David n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtenir. Il sortit donc de l'appartement, et rejoignit l'Enaya qu'il connaissait, devant l'immeuble.

- J'ai refusé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle ?

David hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il

- C'est moi qui le suis. J'ai du très mal vous accueillir.

Là encore, il hocha la tête.

- Avec un couteau de cuisine, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Enaya eut un rire désabusé

- Tout à fait mon style, déclara-t-elle.

- Mais peut-être que Jake arrivera à vous convaincre.

- Non, il n'y arrivera pas. Je suis une vraie tête de mule.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le Docteur.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Enaya.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, intervient Donna.

- Ah oui ?

- Vous avez perdu Ilian à cause d'un combat où vous avez été gravement blessée, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui

- Ma question est : comment vous en êtes-vous tirée ?

- Oh ! fit le Docteur. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Kerdan… Souffla Enaya

- Si je dis que je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, est-ce que je passe pour un merveilleux abruti ? Demanda David.

- Jake a prévenu Kerdan Hodge, mon maître, que j'allais combattre. Il m'a suivi et ne me voyant pas sortir, il est entré et m'a trouvé.

- Donc, continua Donna, si on le prévient à l'avance de ce qu'il va se passer, il pourra arriver plus tôt et éviter que cela ne se produise.

- Oui, mais il risque de ne pas y croire, tout comme je l'ai fait.

- Il y croira si c'est vous qui lui dites, insista Donna.

Enaya se retourna vers le Docteur.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ca ne risque pas de créer un paradoxe ou quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, répondit le Docteur. Il est interdit de croiser sa propre ligne temporelle, mais si tu veux aller un être cher, c'est possible.

Enaya le remercia, et annonça qu'elle partait immédiatement, et qu'elle souhaitait y aller seule. A contrecœur, le Docteur accepta. Elle se rendit donc à l'armurerie où elle savait que son maitre se trouvait. Elle le trouva assis au fond de la boutique, derrière son bureau, plongé dans ses livres de compte. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri.

- Kerdan ? appela-t-elle doucement.

L'interpelé releva la tête.

- Enaya ! fit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, répondit-elle. et non.

Kerdan fronça les sourcils

- Je suis bien Enaya, continua-t-elle, mais pas celle que tu connais. Je suis sept ans plus vieille.

- Tu es venu du futur, devina-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous avons besoin de toi toutes les deux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas vue ?

- Deux mois. Tu es venu me dire que tu te rangeais parce que tu attendais un enfant.

- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens : tu n'as rien dit, et tu m'as embrassé sur le front. Donc tu sais que je suis enceinte.

Kerdan hocha la tête. Elle lui raconta donc toute l'histoire de son combat contre Mark Peterson, et de comment c'était à lui qu'elle devait la vie.

- Il faut que tu arrives plus tôt. Cet enfant est la clé qui pourrait sauver le monde.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas directement allée voir l'autre toi pour lui dire ?

- Je l'ai fait. J'ai tout écris dans une lettre que je lui ai fait parvenir. Elle ne l'a pas crue.

- D'accord. Je vais t'aider.

Il lui posa alors une série de question sur les circonstances exactes, et elle y répondit avec précision. Il lui promit finalement de faire tout son possible, elle le remercia, et lui dit au revoir.

- Explique lui, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en partant. Toi, elle te croira.

Il hocha la tête, et elle partit rejoindre David, Donna, et le Docteur. Celui-ci la questionna du regard.

- Allons-y, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer.

Elle offrit son bras, et tous s'accrochèrent silencieusement à elle. Elle régla le bracelet à cinq minutes après leur départ, et l'actionna, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle sentit la main du Docteur serrer la sienne avec douceur, et pensa que la mission avait échoué.

- Maman ? l'appela soudain une voix enfantine.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et vit devant elle un garçon d'environ sept ans, qui la regardait. Elle lâcha la main du Docteur, et se mit à genoux.

- Ilian ! réussit-elle à articuler, pleurant et souriant à la fois.

Elle ouvrit les bras, et le petit garçon courut s'y loger. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le front, le traitant comme la chose la plus précieuse que la terre aie portée. Emus par cette scène, le Docteur prit dans ses bras un Donna au bord des larmes, tandis que David détournait les yeux, et que Jack se contentait de sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment le temps qu'Enaya reprenne ses esprits. Jack lui tendit ensuite un petit calepin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ton journal. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Elle rangea le calepin dans son sac, se rendant compte soudainement que sept ans de sa vie venaient de changer brutalement, et qu'elle en ignorait tout. Le Docteur proposa ensuite de retourner au manoir, et Jack les y téléporta. Ils furent accueillis par Martha qui les salua chaleureusement. Elle aperçut ensuite Ilian, et demanda :

- Qui c'est, ce bout de chou ?

- C'est Ilian, répondit Enaya. Mon fils.

Martha lui jeta un regard plein d'étonnement. Ilian prit alors la parole.

- C'est normal que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Maman m'a tout expliqué hier. Les Manoir est enfermé dans une bulle spatio-temporelle, ce qui fait que rien de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur n'influe sur les éléments intérieur. Je suis content de vous rencontrer, Mme Jones, conclut-il en tendant la main.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ce discours, et Martha serra la main de l'enfant d'un air ébahi. Le Docteur finit par rompre le silence en se tournant vers Enaya.

- Eh bien ! lui dit-il. Ton fils est presque aussi intelligent que moi à son âge.

Ce à quoi Ilian répondit par un sourire radieux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Enaya.

- Je peux aller jouer, maman ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Il sortit en courant avec un cri de joie, et elle le regarda, complétement troublée par cette relation. Elle secoua soudainement la tête, et reprit le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit David. Je ne peux qu'imaginer le choc que ça doit être ! vous avez le droit d'être humaine.

Elle le remercia d'un bref sourire.

- Bon, reprit le Docteur. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, comment fait-on pour se rendre en Atlantide sans le Tardis.

- Vous pouvez peut-être le faire revenir en utilisant la clé, comme vous l'avez fait lorsque Rose a sauvé son père, proposa David.

- Je le pourrais, mais je n'ai pas la clé.

- Le coup classique, commenta Donna, arrachant un sourire aux autres filles.

- Les atlantes l'ont prise aussi, continua le Docteur comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont le Tardis ET la clé pour l'ouvrir ? réagit Martha.

- Non, le Tardis s'est mis en mode sécurité, et la clé est à l'intérieur. Ils ne peuvent pas l'ouvrir.

- Donc, conclut Donna, nous non plus.

- Je suis le Docteur et c'est mon Tardis, évidemment que je peux l'ouvrir. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, intervint soudain Enaya. Excusez-moi.

Elle tourna les talons, et quitta la salle. Le Docteur voulut la suivre, mais Donna le retint.

- Vous devriez la laisser, dit-elle.

- Mais…

- Mettez-vous à sa place, Docteur, intervint Martha. Elle vient juste de découvrir qu'elle a un fils de sept ans dont elle ne connait rien. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'info.

- Sans compter qu'elle sait qu'elle va devoir le mettre en danger, conclut sombrement David. Comme nous tous.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, et ils purent entendre la lourde porte extérieure du Manoir claquer.

- Alors on ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille, reprit-il. Moi, je vais faire comme elle. changer d'air.

- Il y a une piscine, si vous voulez, lui dit Martha, confuse. Appuyez sur le bouton rouge à l'entrer, et personne ne vous dérangera.

Il la remercia, et sortit de la salle. Martha attendit un moment, puis déclara à son tour :

- Je… je vais aller m'entrainer au Taekwondo.

- Et vous Docteur, demanda Donna, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais rester là, répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Vous voulez bien que je reste aussi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, surpris qu'elle demande.

Elle hocha la tête, et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné, puis elle reprit la parole.

- C'est quand même confort, ce qu'elle a fait avec cet endroit, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton anodin.

Le Docteur eut un bref rire, puis la prit dans ses bras. Enaya, pendant ce temps, était seule, assise sur la rambarde d'un pont, les pieds dans le vide. Elle lisait le petit calepin que Jack lui avait remis.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là, dit soudain une voix.

Elle se retourna pour regarder approcher Antonio. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- A chaque fois que tu es troublée, tu viens à l'endroit où on s'est rencontrés.

- Est-ce que je vais y arriver, Antonio ? est-ce que je serais une bonne mère.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Regarde ce que tu as fait pour le ramener…

- Mais je ne connais rien de lui. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a élevé. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Fais-toi confiance… qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda-t-il en désignant le calepin.

- C'est toute sa vie. Chaque évènement, reporté minutieusement, avec le plus de détail possible.

- Et alors ?

- Là-dedans, j'ai trouvé la solution mais j'ai peur de l'utiliser.

- C'est à toi de décider, finit Antonio. On a tous confiance en toi.


	18. Chapter 17: dernière ligne droite

Chapitre 17 : dernière ligne droite.

Une heure plus tard, Enaya revint au manoir et réunit tout le monde dans le salon.

- Je peux nous transporter tous au cœur de l'Atlantide, dit-elle. grâce à Ilian. Il a hérité de mes dons. Nous partirons tous les cinq, et nous lancerons le duel au marionnettiste dans les règles de l'art. vous êtes d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et elle expliqua à chacun le rôle qu'ils auraient à jouer.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle.

- Finissons-en, déclara David.

Elle leur demanda donc de former un cercle en se tenant par la main, puis elle accorda son esprit sur celui de son fils, et attendit qu'il soit prêt. Lorsqu'elle sentit le signal qu'il lui envoyait, elle compta jusqu'à trois, et ils se transportèrent en Atlantide. Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône.

- Déclarez vos identités et vos intentions, orDonna le Marionnettiste avec un sourire sinistre.

David s'avança d'un pas.

- Je suis David Tennant, déclara-t-il. Je suis le descendant de Merlin, et je viens réclamer le droit de vous reprendre Ys.

Donna s'avança ensuite.

- Je suis Donna Noble. Je partage le sens de Guenièvre, et je viens réclamer le droit de vous reprendre Ys.

- Je suis Ilian, fils d'Enaya. Mon ancêtre était Arthur Pendragon, et je viens en son nom réclamer le droit de vous reprendre Ys.

Enfin, le Docteur pris la parole, et le sourire de façade de l'Atlante se crispa.

- Je suis le Docteur, seigneur du temps de Gallifrey. En tant qu'ambassadeur de votre planète d'origine et de la terre, je veillerais à ce que les lois ancestrales soient respectées.

- Et qui sera votre champion ? demanda l'Atlante.

- Moi.

Le Docteur se décala, laissant apparaitre Enaya. Le sourire reprit sa place sur le visage du Marionnettiste.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Voici mon champion.

Il claqua dans ses mais, et Jake sortit de l'ombre. David parut atterré, et Ilian lui prit la main, cherchant du réconfort. Donna, quant à elle, regarda fièrement devant elle, tandis que le Docteur jetait un regard inquiet à Enaya. Celle-ci ne montra aucune réaction.

- Le duel sera un combat à mort, reprit l'Atlante. Pendant la durée de ce combat, vous serez conduits en cellule. En cas de défaite de votre champion, toute personne ayant soutenu ou cautionné cet affront sera mis à mort. En cas de victoire, Ys vous reviendra. Quant à vous, Docteur, si elle échoue, votre sort sera bien pire que la mort.

- Vous avez tué mon enfant, répondit-il. Je prendrais un grand plaisir à vous voir tomber.

- Faites vos adieux, conclut l'Atlante.

Enaya se dirigea vers David, qui tenait toujours la main de son fils. Elle se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- Ilian, lui dit-elle, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit différent, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il lâcha alors la main de David, et serra silencieusement sa mère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Enaya leva les yeux vers David, et vit son visage anxieux. Elle lâcha son fils, se leva, et lui dit :

- Pas de panique, Dadouchky. Je vais nous sortir de là.

- Faites attention à vous, répondit-il. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir.

Et sous une impulsion, il la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- Je serais prudente, dit-elle. c'est promis.

Il la relâcha, elle s'éloigna d'un pas, et salua le Docteur et Donna d'un geste, auquel ils répondirent de la même manière. Elle se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers l'Atlante.

- Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

L'Atlante orDonna donc autres de suivre les gardes jusqu'aux prisons. En sortant de la salle, Ilian lança un regard qui ressemblait à un adieu à son père. Dans les couloirs, Donna se retrouva à côté de David.

- Elle vous a appelé Dadouchky, lui glissa-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il. Si elle s'en sort, ça me va qu'elle m'appelle comme ça.

Donna eut un sourire, puis les gardes les firent stopper et entrer dans une petite piece. Donna y jeta un coup d'œil, puis regarda ses compagnons.

- Jenny ! dirent ensemble le Docteur et David.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

- C'est sur ce tournage que j'ai rencontré ma femme. C'est elle qui jouait son rôle, expliqua l'acteur, mal à l'aise.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

- Vous croyez que ça fonctionnerait si j'utilisais son stratagème pour distraire les gardes ? proposa Donna.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un sourire.

- Vous êtes stupides, se vexa faussement la rousse. Mon mari, lui, il a du gout.

Puis le silence retomba, et chacun s'assit dans son coin. Une heure s'était passé quand soudain, inexplicablement, David se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? demanda Donna.

- J'avais une petite vie tranquille, dit-il. C'est vrai, avant que vous ne débarquiez, j'étais juste un homme normal. J'avais une femme, des enfants, un merveilleux métier, je ne demandais rien à personne. Et puis ensuite, vous êtes arrivé, vous m'avez fait partir de chez moi parce que je descends d'un vieux sorcier, Enaya m'a hypnotisé, je me suis fait enfermé par un taré dans un labyrinthe, j'ai volé sur le dos d'un hippogriffe… je veux dire, j'ai volé sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. Et maintenant, regardez-moi. Je suis enfermé avec un Alien, un rouquine et un gamin qui ne devrait même pas être là, et on attend tous patiemment qu'on vienne nous tuer… et je n'arrive même pas à vous en vouloir.

- Parce qu'on y est pour rien ? demanda Donna.

- Non ! parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant. C'est seulement dommage que je ne le découvrir qu'au moment de mourir.

- Personne ne va mourir, aujourd'hui, sauf mon père, dit sombrement Ilian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

- Maman peut tuer quelqu'un en moins d'une minute en duel. Je crois que son record est de 12 secondes. Papa n'a aucune chance, même si le Marionnettiste a augmenté ses facultés.

- Alors pourquoi ça prend aussi longtemps.

- Il y a un rituel à respecter, expliqua le Docteur. Et je pense qu'elle a trop de respect pour Jake pour le tuer en 12 secondes. Je suis désolé que tu doives assister à ça, Ilian.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mais je sais que maman va se détester pour ça.

L'enfant baissa soudainement les yeux. Donna se leva et le prit par les épaules, fermement mais avec douceur.

- Ilian, lui dit-elle, je veux que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? je sais que malgré ce que tu dis, c'est très dur pour toi, mais ta maman t'aime, et elle le fait pour toi, pour que tu aies une vie meilleure, et sans danger.

- Je sais, répondit-il. C'est à cause de moi.

- Non, mon chéri, pas _à cause_ de toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je ne sais pas de qui c'est la faute, je ne sais même pas si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas la tienne. Ça, c'est certain.

- Alors pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste ? et pourquoi elle est partie, tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que c'est difficile pour elle. Avant aujourd'hui, elle ne t'avait jamais vu, et elle te pensait parti pour toujours. Alors il va falloir que tu l'aides. Et ce sera sans doute aussi difficile pour toi, mais tu vas voir. Tout va s'arranger à la fin.

- Mais il y a autre chose, insista le garçon. Autre chose qui la rend triste.

- Oui, Ilian, répondit le Docteur. Ta maman t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et elle s'en veut de te mettre en danger. Elle a trop peur de te perdre.

- Pas que lui, vous tous, retentit la voix d'Enaya.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue entrer. Elle se tenait debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils la regardèrent tous sans bouger, attendant qu'elle parle.

- C'est fini, finit-elle par dire. On rentre chez nous.

Elle poussa ensuite un cri de douleur, et se saisit le poignet. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. c'est juste le nombre qui change.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Elle enleva sa main, et le Docteur put effectivement voir que le nombre avait changé.

- As-tu regardé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Tu devrais.

A contrecœur, la jeune fille s'exécuta, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Le nombre tatoué sur son poignet indiquait maintenant 301. Elle regarda le Docteur, qui eut un sourire.

- Je crois qu'Ilian a changé beaucoup de chose, dit-il.

- Allons-nous-en. Proposa Donna.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils se firent donc conduire au Tardis par les atlantes. Le Docteur claqua des doigts, et la porte s'ouvrit, leur permettant de rentrer chez eux.


	19. epilogue: les bonnes choses arrivent

Epilogue : les bonnes choses arrivent.

Un mois s'était passé depuis leur retour d'Atlantide. Les Atlantes avaient été bannis de la terre, Ys avait refait surface, et tous les prisonniers s'étaient réveillés, sauf deux d'entre eux. Il s'agissait de Viktor, qui avait transmis son pouvoir à Chris, et de sa femme, Maria, qui avait transmis le sien à Maggie. Chacun était ensuite reparti à sa vie. Le Docteur avait recommencé ses voyages, seul, mais serein. Donna était rentrée chez elle auprès de son mari, et David avait retrouvé sa famille et sa carrière. Les trois humains étaient restés en contact, et continuaient de se voir occasionnellement. David et Donna avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'Enaya s'était fiancée avec Freddie, le second amour de sa vie. Un mois plus tard, donc, Enaya et Ilian eurent la surprise de voir atterrir le Tardis dans son salon. Le Docteur en sortit, particulièrement fébrile.

- Venez, leur dit-il.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il transpirait, et que ses mains tremblaient et brillaient.

- Docteur, que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de bien, répondit-il. Dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Ils ne discutèrent pas et montèrent dans le Tardis, où ils eurent la surprise de découvrir David, Donna, William, et Chris. Heureux comme un enfant le jour de noël, le Docteur enclencha les manettes, virevoltant autour de la console. Lorsque le vaisseau fut arrêté, il leur Donna à tous des vêtements, leur orDonnant d'aller se changer en vitesse. De plus en plus intrigués, ils obéirent, se demandant ce que le Seigneur du Temps leur réservait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous revenus, le Docteur se tenait devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Jiranatla.

Le choc fut énorme pour Enaya, qui sentit monter se larmes en voyant cet espace lumineux et verdoyant devant elle. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, qui hocha la tête en souriant. C'était qui avait redonné vie à la planète, et c'est pour ça qu'il se régénérait. Il sortit du Tardis, et les invita à le suivre. Il les conduisit à l'intérieur du palais, jusqu'à une porte scellée. Il retira alors de son cou le médaillon qu'Enaya lui avait transmis, et l'utilisa comme une clé pour ouvrir la porte. Derrière se trouvait un cercueil de verre, dans lequel reposait une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui semblait venir de s'endormir.

- Voici la Princesse, dit-il. C'est pour elle que j'ai redonné vie à la planète.

Il leur demanda ensuite de s'aligner face à lui. Il se retourna, prit sur une table derrière lui une petite boite, parmi les six qui y étaient posées. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit un grand cercle d'or. Il se tourna alors vers David, dont le cœur s'accéléra.

- Cette planète a besoin d'un royaume, dit le Docteur. C'est pourquoi, David, je te fais roi de Jiranatla. Montre t'en digne. Bientôt, des populations reviendront habiter cette planète.

David s'inclina, et le Docteur posa la couronne sur sa tête. Il prit ensuite la deuxième couronne, et continua la cérémonie.

- Quant à toi, Chris, dit-il à l'intéressé, tu porteras désormais la couronne de l'Ainé. Puisses-tu être plus juste que son ancien porteur.

Et il continua encore.

- William, dit-il, je fais de toi le nouveau Marionnettiste. Dirige avec justice.

La couronne suivante était beaucoup plus petite. Il se mit à la hauteur de son destinataire.

- Ilian, déclara-t-il, descendant d'Arthur et descendant du Prince, sa couronne te revient de droit.

Il prit ensuite l'avant dernière boîte, et en sortit une couronne argentée.

- Enaya, à toi qui m'a sauvé et m'a rappelé à ma Princesse, rien ne t'ira mieux que sa couronne. Sois en digne.

- Je le promets.

Il prit enfin la dernière boite, la plus petite, et en sortit une bague. Il se tourna vers Donna.

- Donna. Ma chère Donna, ma fidèle compagne, c'est par toi que j'achève cette cérémonie. Par cet anneau, je te transmets le rôle le plus essentiel. Je te transmets mon propre rôle. Tu seras l'ambassadrice de la Terre, et sera chargé de veiller à la bonne entente entre vos deux planètes. Ces couronnes et ces anneaux vous permettront de faire le voyage autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez. Longue vie à Jiranatla.

Soudain, il s'effondra. Enaya et Donna l'aidèrent à se relever, et tous retournèrent au Tardis. Il voulut prendre les commandes, mais Enaya l'en éloigna, avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Laissez-nous faire, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et les guida du mieux qu'il put. Puis, vint le moment des adieux.

- Ai-je le droit à un indice pour ma prochaine régénération ? demanda-t-il.

Enaya eut un sourire.

- Amélia Pond, dit-elle. Leadworth, en 1996. Demandez-lui une pomme.

- Moi je peux vous dire quel sera votre plat préféré, intervint David.

- Ah oui ?

- Bâtonnets de poisson et crème anglaise.

- Berk ! vous me faites une blague.

- Si vous le dites…

- Amelia Pond, Leadworth, 1996, une pomme… je vais y aller tout de suite.

Ils comprirent tous le message, sortir du Tardis, et le regardèrent disparaitre, la gorge serrée.

- Donc me voilà roi Dadouchky, fit David pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela fonctionna, et ils se séparèrent peu après.

- Au revoir, vos altesses, se dirent-ils.

Lorsqu'Enaya retourna sur Jiranatla quelque temps plus tard, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Elle remarqua des traces de pas sur le sol, les suivis, et se retrouva face à un pistolet. Elle reconnut la porteuse de l'arme comme étant Jenny.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous là ? demanda celle-ci.

- Je suis une amie du Docteur, répondit Enaya. Et il m'a faite princesse de ce lieu.

Jenny baissa son arme. Enaya vit alors un enfant sortir de sa cachette. Il avait environ cinq ans.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il s'appelle Aaron. Je l'ai trouvé ici, enfermé derrière un mur, il y a cinq ans. Ce n'était qu'un bébé.

- C'est impossible…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors c'est le fils de la Princesse, celle qui régnait avant moi. Et dans ce cas, c'est aussi… votre frère ! mon dieu, il a survécu !

- Qu'entendez-vous par « c'est mon frère » ?

- Le Docteur était ambassadeur sur cette planète. Il est tombé amoureux de la princesse, et elle est tombée enceinte. Il a été banni et le bébé a été emmuré dans une petite salle. Il y a plusieurs siècles de ça. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'a cessé de se régénérer, jusqu'à ce que vous le trouviez. Savez-vous ce que signifie son prénom, sur cette planète ?

- Non, quoi ?

- La vie. Le Docteur doit savoir.

Elle se concentra, et lui envoya un message télépathique lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Quelques instants plus tard, le Tardis se matérialisa, et le Docteur, sous les traits de sa onzième incarnation, en sortit aux côtés de Clara.

- Jenny ? fit-il lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

- Papa ? s'étonna-t-elle. c'est toi ? tu as changé de visage !

- Mais tu étais… je t'ai tenu dans mes bras !

- Apparemment, vos enfants ont la capacité de se régénérer, Docteur, expliqua Enaya. Je savais pour Jenny. Mais pas pour Aaron.

- Aaron ? demanda le Docteur, perdu.

- Il est né ici, répondit Jenny avec douceur. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Un tout petit bébé, enfermé derrière un mur.

Le Docteur tomba à genoux.

- Mon… mon fils ? l'enfant de la Princesse ?

L'enfant s'approcha de lui, et tous deux échangèrent un long regard, comprenant qui était l'autre. Enaya décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, et laissa le Docteur se découvrir une famille, qu'il présenta à Clara.

FIN


End file.
